My Days Just Keep Getting Wierder
by CGKrows
Summary: It was just like any other day. Sitting on Anne's couch, watching SNL while the weather outside was too hectic to go out in. Next thing I know, Anne's gone. I'm in Middle-Earth. My Huskie is now an Arctic Wolf and Anne's cat is a Panther. When did we get magical powers? And fuck, we're gonna be Legends! AragornxOC and LegolasxOC, Minor Parody of sorts. Rating may vary T/M. HAITUS.
1. Strange Day, Coming into Play

**So I have this obsession with Lord of the Rings, you see...**

**And it had driven me to write this interesting story. I would have to say, the person who is one of my characters knows that they are all happy inside that I made her paired with Legolas. Don't deny it, my good friend! I but myself in this too, but since there are creepers out there, I used two random names to hide our identities. I am so evil, I paired myself up with Aragorn. Haters shall be hating~**

**UPDATE: This has been changed but is still quite halarious.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Strange Day, Coming into Play**_

Today is windy. Like, rattle-the-windows-and-blow-open-the-front-door windy. Usually, wind doesn't freak me out. But today, it just seemed a bit more... threatening? I, being Charlotte G. Hawken, am not easily threatened. Most people would say I am the opposite of the person being threatened: I am the person threatening. Sadly, I can't deny my dangerous school-brawler ways, but I do have a certain amount of control and character. But no more about me, I'm just one person in the room.

Here I be at my best friend's house, chillin' out in her room on the second story. I'm sprawled out on her comfy bed, lazing about and listening to some awesome video game music she found on Youtube. She, being Anne E. Pendragon, is sitting in her roll-around office chair at the helm of her Compaq computer. Anne is an interesting person, not only for being a devoted lover of all that is true video gaming, but her last name. I am not quite sure on the details, but I know it involved some legal documents and parental agreement. Anne is pretty cool, having interesting things to talk about and a great opinion. She has probably one of the most creative minds I have ever known, rivaling that of my own thoughts. My best friend has extremely curly medium brown hair, brown eyes, and very pale skin. She's about 5'3" with a decent chest.

Yes, I said chest. I'm Bisexual, deal with it.

I on the other hand, am not as glorious as that woman. I'm only five foot one, with too-dark brunette hair and a nearly flat chest. My eyes are greenish-brown, and my skin is pale. Well, pale is an understatement. I could pass for a luminescent vampire with ease. To add to my lovely appearance, I like wearing mainly dark colors. Sure, now and then I wear some cherry red or crimson, but I find dark shades and contrasting white in my outfits a nice thing. Right now I am adorned in a pair of grey skinny jeans, a plaid purple-black-orange men's dress shirt, and a dog tag chain with a silly little plumbob hanging from it around my thin neck.

Everything that I wear seems big, except my skinny jeans and shoes. My arms look like pencils, and my hands are small compared to Anne's. The seniors in my Weights class call me Short Stuff or Small One for crying out loud! But, like I said before, I am a person who threatens. I think one can blame my lack of height for my need to fight, but the thrill of engaging in a tussle with a few of the guys is worth it in my opinion. All my close friends know that I won't ever hurt them, but when it comes to anyone else, beware! I have a short temper at times along with a foul mouth...

"What 'chu think?"

"Huh?" I answer stupidly.

"Were you even listening to the song I was playing?" asked Anne, obviously annoyed at my blights.

"Yeah, I just didn't hear what you said before."

"I asked what you thought about the song..."

"Oooh! Well, reminds me a lot of Deadmau5, but its actually for a video game." Anne lit up at my approval and reference to one of the few other bands that I exposed her to. One can not put into words how hard it is to find music that she likes that's somewhat mainstream. Anne is the epitome of the Irish nerdy-Hipster.

We paused then at the crashing of the wind against the windows of her room, flinching at the noise it created. Both of us have very good hearing, causing us to be... Well, animal-like. Though, when I think of a Wolf, she thinks Cat.

"When do you think this wind will stop? I really wanted to take you to GameStop or Borders while you were spending the night here~" complained Anne.

I frowned at the wind-blown foliage of her backyard, considering a probable educated answer to her question. Personally, I was just as annoyed at it as her. I loved camping out at that bookstore, or stroll through the Rated T section of GameStop. But that wind didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon, and grey clouds were swiftly moving in. Sighing, I answered my dear friend.

"Anne, I think we might have to go out another time. The wind looks like it's not going to let up in the next few minutes, and not-so-cheerful clouds are moving in. With my luck, it will fucking rain."

"Language," added Anne, who took it upon herself to remind me to hold back my foul tongue while outside of my own home. It actually came in handy on more than one occasion.

"Sorry. Just as pissed as you are about this blasted weather..." I drifted off.

"What shall we do, zen?"

"Sleep!" I joked in all honesty. If I wasn't bouncing off the walls and harming someone, I was sleeping.

"No."

"Uh, find Kitty?" (Note: She is a cat person, though you could have figured that out if you were paying attention)

"No need. She's on the bed beside you." I look to my right, and the black skinny cat is curled up for slumber. Lucky Bitch!

"Urgh... Um, migrate to the wide-screen TV and see if any re-runs of SNL are on?"

At last I finally got the Pendragon out of her chair, swiftly heading for the door. Woman has cat-reflexes, I swear to God. Opening it slowly, I followed quickly behind her, reaching the fabled TV room with all its technological glory. Which there was little of since it didn't have a VHS player, thus making think it is useless beyond words. Anyway, we situated ourselves on one of the two comfortable couches in the room, our seat facing the window-paneled wall that opened out onto a balcony. The glass curved around the room, continuing on to the neighboring wall and stopping with about 5 or six feet left to go. Standing between us and that glass was a coffee table, which we immediately rested our feet on. In a corner close to the glass windows was the flat-screen television, which Anne was where she was currently staring, flipping through the channels rapidly.

The wind all the while continued banging furiously against the glass sliding doors and windows, worrying me. I probably should have been paying attention to the TV screen, but the noise of the wind dominated over the voice of the SNL announcer.

Then everything happened in what seemed like only a few seconds.

The windows shattered destructively as if bullets were being shot from a machine gun.

We let out yells of terror, I ducking for the coffee table and dragging Anne with me.

Rain, mist, and wispy clouds launched at our hiding forms, throwing off the table.

None of us moved.

A tether flew around my neck and ranked me from Anne's grasp.

Screams, bone-chilling screams.

Nothing.

* * *

I shifted about in place, the surface beneath my body badgering me in the darkness of my sleep. Slowly the noises around me became clearer to my highly skilled ears, but I am unsure how I should be reacting to it. The slight rustle of grass in the wind, trees swaying, and very very faint footfalls. God, if I was only a Wolf, my ear would be twitching in worry. Yeah, I said a Wolf. I was really quite obsessed with drawing very detailed pictures of them. Plus, I always saw myself as something along the lines of a wolf-bird creature. Don't ask me why, but that's just how I would see myself as an animal.

The footfalls were closing in on me, and I frantically devised a plan of defense against my unseen threats. If they get at least five feet closer, I could ATTEMPT a swift arch kick. I have only ever done that once, and I actually succeeded on pure luck. Which, rarely ever happens with me. I have the worst luck known to man. Plan B will be a punch to the liver / kick to the privates. Well, if they have that type of private...

And now they reached my boundary of five feet. Nigga-tastic time!

With a heaving pull of my body, I hoisted myself up with my arms and spun my left leg to the sky in an arch. Somehow, it connected to a cheekbone. Success, my fellow children of High School. Watch da masta! Haha, I sound so racially confused.

Said person slammed to the ground, and I danced to my feet and pranced away from the recently attacked subject. I blinked like I was shot with a laser light. Holy shit, that dude has pointy ears.

Pointy.

Fucking.

**EARS!**

Now what the hell is going on? Okay, Charlotte. Try and recall where you were last. Everything is gonna be okay... Right? Then it just rushed back at me. Anne's house. The crazy-ass wind. Windows shattering like I was stuck at a shoot-out in Saint's Row the Third. That weird cloud formation that flew through the window, and that tethery-thing snagging me by the neck. Wait.

ANNE!

Holy fuck, no. Where is my darling woman? Pendragon. The Pike Master. One who has fluffy-curly hair. My Best friend. The Irish babe. Where is she!-? If she's dead, I will never forgive myself. God, please be alive somewhere and not bleeding out with me not there!

But an arrow whizzing by close to my shoulder brought me back to where I am now. The elfish character I had arch-kicked (or better yet Falcon-Kicked) was out cold on grass. Wait again... Grass? Blinking, I realize I am actually in a clearing of a forest.

And I am surrounded by more elf-looking characters.

Fuck!

"Well Zippity-do-da-boy-howdy..." I moaned.

The elves looked at me in slight confusion, their dark brunette hair long and their eyes piercing mine eerily. Creepy, much? One of the elves spoke in what I nerdishly guessed to be Elvish, since I can't see these guys being pansy-like faeries. After a while he spoke:

"Who are you? And for what reason are you in the forest so close to Rivendell?"

...Did he just say what I think he said? RIVENDELL!-? Okay, either this is some dream and I am stuck in a twisted reliving of a Fanfiction, or I am legitimately in Middle-Earth. Of all the God-fucking places I could be, does it have to be in the book series the Lord of the Rings? Don't get me wrong, Lord of the Rings is super-special-awesome. But, real-life people and high-chance of exposure to blood-spilling limb-cutting danger?

I would not mind having a moment of total hysteria.

No, not at all. But I just briefly stood there, staring at the elf dumbfounded for a minute. Coming out of my state of shock, I croaked out an answer.

"R-Rivendell?"

"Yes, Rivendell. My Lord Elrond does not like unknown people intruding his land."

He said Lord Elrond. I must be officially stuck in a fantasy land. Should I be happy? Because I'm not sure if I should be.

"Well... Then, I'm lost," I bluntly stated.

"From where have you come from then, My Lady?"

Oh God, did he say 'My Lady?' It's gonna take a while before I am used to that. Well, to be honest, I would say I'd be from a distant land. Shall I commence being cryptic? All engines go.

"A distant land over the sea," but I added, "called Earth."

The look on their faces made me want to tumble over and laugh til' my lungs couldn't contain anymore oxygen, but I used all my willpower to not. Then the group of elves seemed to close in on me, while their one elf speaker dude just walked forward and bowed slightly to me.

"Well then, Lady over the Sea, we best take you to Lord Elrond to let him determine what is to become of you."

Why does it feel like I have no rights what-so-ever? Well, I guess I'll have to go with the flow of things then.

From what felt like a few hours later, our group finally reached Rivendell. God, I was blown away. I've seen some concept art on Deviantart for it, and watched the movies, but WOW. Real life isn't so bad now. It's food to the eyes.

Immediately the little hunting party of elves dispersed and I was left with the one elf, who continued leading me to our destination. Which seemed to become 'my destination' when he paused, looked to me, knocked, then left. Whaa...?

From within the room, I heard a muffled 'Come in.' My hand carefully reached out to push the door open, but stopped. I hesitated for a moment, wondering what I should be expecting. Isn't this one of those pivotal moments in my life where when I open the door, my fate is sealed? Kinda nerve-racking.

But ya know what?

Let's make me a Hero... I think? Nah, that just sounds foolish.

I pushed the double doors open, revealing myself to those who were waiting inside. I blinked in brief wonder. Dude, Elrond and Gandalf looked like they were taken straight from the movies! Hot damn, Matrix comes to mind when I stare at that wise elf. Gandalf even looks like Dad from up close. Must resist urge to ask for a hug like he's my Old Man coming back from work.

"You must be the one the messenger spoke of, the 'Lady over the Sea'." spoke Elrond.

I nodded, not sure what to say.

Gandalf gave me a warm elderly smile, "What is your name, child?"

"Uh, Charlotte Hawken... Sir," I spoke sheepishly, using formal pleasantries.

"Charlotte of Hawken, is it?" He seemed to be testing it on his tongue as he spoke.

"No, it's just Charlotte Hawken. One whole name, no 'of' or anything," I corrected.

"Hmnn. Well then, am I to expect Hawken refers to the great bird of prey?"

"You guess correctly."

More Hmnn's were uttered from the elderly man, making me wonder slightly what he was thinking. Meanwhile Elrond's eyes were boring into me, studying my every movement and my appearance like an insect under a magnifying glass. I was still in what I was wearing at Anne's house, my too-dark brunette hair tied back in a ponytail. Though, I am surprised to say I woke up in that clearing without my glasses. I don't have the worst eyesight, but it's not exactly perfect. Well, that's an understatement among many. I have one normal eye that can see color like any average person, but my other... I see only Black-N-White. Strange, huh? I found out later it was a genetic mutation at occurred whilst I was still in the womb. Never really bothered me, anyway.

"I believe I know why you are here."

"What?" I answered in a slightly higher tone of surprise.

"I have a feeling I know why you have found yourself here, so close to Rivendell," spoke Gandalf, a twinkle in his grey-blue eyes.

"How did you-"

"I know a great many things, Charlotte Hawken. I just choose to keep my thoughts to myself until the need arises."

"Then, pray tell, why I am in this room with you and him," I jab my thumb in his direction, "when I was with my best friend chilling out indoors from the furious wind?"

The term 'chilling out' did not seem to surprise Gandalf like I had with Elrond who sat beside him, who stared at me with confusion. The elderly man smiled again, making me hesitant to know what information he was going to tell me next.

"A dark lord seeks your power, a power Middle-Earth has never seen before. Though, I was sure there would be a second individual who would arrive..."

At those words, I my face hardened and I my muscles tensed in quick anger. I could tell instantly who he was referring to, which was the source of my frustrations.

"A second individual? You are calling Anne a FUCKING SECOND INDIVIDUAL!-?" Anne was a lot of things, but she is not a 'second individual.'

Gandalf did not even shift in the slightest at my anger or my language, and yet again the elf was the opposite. I really didn't give a damn. If he knows what the hell happened to my woman-friend, then he better spill it.

"An ancient prophecy, older than I, speaks of two women who are destined to determine the fate of Middle-Earth. It tells of these women coming from another world, each bearing a unique power unlike anything Middle-Earth has seen. From your strange dress and speech, I believe you are one of them."

...

Anne, we're legendary heroes.


	2. Stranger Day, The Path of the Novice

**_C. J. Shortz_****: My friend (Who is known as Anne in this story) was annoyed at Gandalf for being called the second. Shall we continue on to see if I (Who is Charlotte in this story) ever get out of Rivendell? My friend demands payback, so we must hurry on to reach my darling woman. Now to her!**

**_PikesPendragon:_**** Hey, folks! Pikes Pendragon here & now you shall read a chapter of my experiences of first entering Middle-Earth. :3 Now my writing isn't as detailed as Mizore's, but let's pray to the Irish ancestors of mine that I do somewhat of a good job.**

**UPDATE! : Changed parts of this to better characterize this and fix grammar issues.**

**Now commencing Chapter 2 sequence...**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Stranger Day, The Path of the Novice Legends_**

Anne, we're legendary heroes.

Wait...!

I stared at Gandalf, then to Elrond in slight disbelief. How can I be a **HERO**?

"Wait wait wait!" I said to Gandalf, waving my hands about in distress. I looked around the room, finding a simple chair and placing it about a foot away from the two wise-looking men. Putting on my game face, I began my ranting.

"You cannot be serious. Through my entire life, I have lived, breathed, and acted like someone that is the OPPOSITE of any sort of legend. I'm a born rebel! Anne and I are high schoolers who just finished their second semester of Sophomore year. Anne doesn't know a damn thing about sword-fighting o-or even how to properly take down an opponent. She's a girl who's the pacifist most of the time for god's sake! And me? Ha, I fucking start fights with my schoolmates and plan on to becoming an artist and historian So I can pay the bills. Do you REALLY think Anne or myself are the two women you're talking about?"

Gandalf gave me a firm stare, trying to read me as if testing if I was lying to him. Is it that important to know if I am some superwoman or not? It's not like I'm in Chapter 13 of_ Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_... Right? Anyway, two 'heroic' women couldn't do that much to aid the Fellowship. C'mon! Every Tolkien nerd knows that!

"How can you judge yourself to be incapable of greatness? Even what appears to be a simple man can actually be a King," he spoke in response.

"Now you're going controversial on me, old dude. Greatness can be seen as a lot of things, but does fulfilling a role as a wannabe hero really sound right to you? I'd sooner become the next Bruce Lee than a Medieval fairy tale pansy. Anyway, if that person is a King, they shouldn't be running away from their heritage. The stories of their ancestors make them who they are, even it isn't the greatest moment in history."

Don't get me wrong, I love the idea of maybe being some legendary woman who possibly has some kick-ass power that can save a world (being Middle-Earth). But, can that really be **me**? Anne was always the one who dreamed of being a hero like King Arthur and have a heart made of courage. I was the person who seemed better suited for being the Joker than Batman. Anne is more cut-out for this role than me anyway, even if she doesn't exactly have the right motivations! She has good sense of Morality, a nice person overall, good with strategy at times, and loves the idea of learning to fence or duel...

God I wish I knew where she was.

So all in all, I am being modest in a strange twisted kind of way. I doubt I sound like that to the old coot of a wizard and the elf lord of Rivendell, but who gives a fuck? I'm stubborn by nature. And what was that old man yammering on about a King? Seriously, running from that is as dumb as thinking you can be a pimp without eventually getting STD's.

Elrond finally spoke up, "Well then, Charlotte Hawken, I believe you and Gandalf can continue this discussion at a later date. Now, I think you will want to rest from this stressing day. My daughter shall lead you to your guest room."

...Did he just say his daughter? As I turned, there she was. The movies made Arwen look pretty and everything, but yet another surprise reality brings to me is in her hot image. There are times when I appreciate being Bisexual. Now I know what Aragorn felt when he saw her for the first time... DAMN-DUM, GURL~

"Follow me, child." Her voice was like a feminine velvet, so soft and caring...

Charlotte, begin melting from the hotness of the elf babe. Oh wait, I already am.

I simply nodded and followed her out of the room, happy to be free of troubling thoughts for maybe a few minutes while basking in her presence. As we walked through the corridors and hallways, I was convinced this elven haven was actually a labyrinth. God, I'll be having a field day over this sooner or later, I can feel it. Soon after my thoughtful delusions, Arwen stopped by a door, turning to open it. I assumed this was my room, for she gestured me to go in. I obliged, taking in the 'guest room.'

It was anything BUT a guest room. A luxurious-looking bed was in the center of the open room, on either sides of it were open doorways with soft light filtering in. Thin drapes hung to the sides of these openings, rustling quietly in the breeze. One of those vanities for the feminine species was to the left of the room, with all sorts of girly-ish elven stuff. No way in hell was I going to touch that. Then to the right of the room was a closet, which I guessed to be filled with elvish-style dresses. Another No-No for me to stay away from. One thing to always remember: You have to give me one good fucking reason to get in a dress, otherwise you are out of luck. Overall, it was like a hotel room. There was even a balcony. A MOTHERFUCKING BALCONY. Excuse me while I have a brain implosion.

"If there is anything you need, you may call for a maid," spoke Arwen. I nodded again, not trusting my voice.

She left my new living chambers, closing the door softly behind her. I let out an extremely long sigh, all my pent-up emotions just flooding out. God, Anne's gone. I'm not watching SNL at her house like we should be. I'm in fucking Rivendell, goggling at hot female elves and awesome guest rooms. Not only that, I feel overwelmed by Gandalf's legendary hero theory and the fact he might be right. I sat myself down at the edge of the bed, staring at my feet and my hands by my hips.

Holy sweet mother of Biscuits! There, clipped to my belt, were my travel speakers. Immediately I tore it away from my belt loop, viciously tearing the zipper down the sides and opening the case. Inside, was my Ipod Nano. Dear God, I'm saved! I almost felt like breaking into a stupid victory dance, but my demand to hear Kanye West or Coldplay blasting in my ears was much more urgent. Happily I uncoiled the Apple ear buds, jamming them in my ears and swiftly turning on my device. The small little touch screen lit up with the Apple logo, and almost automagically the song _Princess of China_ came on.

_"Once upon time, Somebody Ran. Somebody ran sayin' as fast as I can..."_

"Yusssssh!" I whispered to myself intensely, grateful for that lovely deep voice playing in my eardrums. If only Anne were here, she could enjoy it with me.

At that moment, I promised myself Anne wasn't gone forever or Dead. She was out here, and I was going to find her. Even if I have to reach her on a stretcher, I'm going to find her.

Seriously, she's my only real reason right now to even do anything. It's one of those moments when you don't give a crap about where you are and you just want to be there for someone. Anne's been there for me before, so it's my turn be there for her!

Then a howl resounded through the haven of the elves, startling me from my thoughts and Coldplay music. Was that...?

Out of nowhere, a huge furry figure crashed through my door, launching itself on me. I gave a cry of surprise, only to be met with a slobbering doggy tongue in the face. Two blue eyes stared at me gleefully, and a white-black patterned face stared down at me.

"JAMES ISSAC MORGAN, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" I yelled.

The Husky-like animal barked in response, sliding off me and sitting by me like he was a person too. That is, or was, my Husky, James. My family and I named him after my Grandfather because he had a personality like the old long-dead duffer. I usually just called him Jim. But strangely, my Husky was a lot larger than he was before.

"What in the world happened to you, Jim? You're the size of a wolf. Did you eat some magical mushroom or something?"

He gave me a 'I-don't-know-what-the-hell-you-are-talking-about' look.

"Dude, you're comparable to a wild animal. Something must have happened."

The over-sized dog looked at me like he was saying, "I don't know either, but it's great none the less."

Then two more people came rushing through my door, being Gandalf and a concerned-looking guy. Who was he? God, so many things happening at once, so little time to deal with them all.

"Are you alright, my Lady? That beast beside you came barreling through Rivendell like a ravenous Warg," spoke the concerned man, whom looked a lot like Viggo Mortensen. Whaa... is he Strider/Aragorn/Estel/Elfstone/Would-be King Elessar?

"Err, this 'beast' is my dog," I said, looking at him like he was crazy, "And I'm cool, thanks."

Gandalf stared at me quizzically," This wolf is your dog, you say? I have never met someone who would have such a beast as a companion."

Jim leered at him, growling slightly. Even though he can't talk, he is such an emotionally-conveying animal one can tell what he's saying. Right now, he was saying, "Bitch, Please." Or somewhere along those lines...

"Jim is a Husky, which is not actually a wolf. It's a close domesticated descendant of wolves, but it's actually a dog. But, I'm not sure what to say about his size. Gramps was shorter and a lot less huge last time I saw him," I spoke in all honesty. But, I seemed to have only further furrowed the elderly wizard's brow.

"Hmmn."

I swear to God, all I ever get from this guy is that grumbling consideration sound. I'm starting to think he's my Grandpa Hawken, who's my Dad's dad. If that makes any sense to you people...

"Well," I spoke, "If everyone's done barging into my room, can I be left in peace and not pieces?"

The maybe-Strider took that as a reason to leave, probably confused and intrigued by the 15 year-old girl who wears men's clothes and has a Husky that looks like a fully-grown wolf. Don't blame him in the least. Gandalf soon joined him, closing the door behind him and leaving Jim and myself sitting on the bed considering one another's existence.

"Well Jim, this is probably going to be one hell of a place to live."

* * *

Slowly, the dark wrapped around my conscious faded away & my vision was becoming clear of the horizon. Man, the light came into my eyes so quickly that I swear to God that I thought I was dead. But anyways, I looked around my environment. Before me was a huge high-ceiling room with a ginormous set of stairs on my left. …Wait, what? Hang on, these stairs had more to them then when I first glanced glanced at them. The place looked like… Ancient abandoned ruins of some sort; they even had collapsed columns fallen on some parts.

"Charlotte, look! We're in ancient Rome!"

As I yelled this, I started patting the ground like an excited 6-year old; hoping that I could awaken a very unconscious Charlotte.

"Charlotte, come on!"

No response.

"You're missing out on all the history!"

Still nothing.

"God jammit, Char-" I then silenced myself. Oh God, I can't see her anywhere! Did she run off without me? That little… I'm going to call her to yell at her. Soon, I grabbed my freakingly awesome cell phone that looked like a mix of those phones they used in the early 1900's & the Poketch from Pokemon Diamond. It costed a lot of money, but that isn't really a problem with my family. I dialed Charlotte's number & then noticed that I received no signal on my phone.

"Okay, Anne, you know what to do now…" I stood up, took in a deep breath, and waited a moment. Then, I made my move.

"CURSE YOU, NATURE! YOU AND YOUR EVIL WAYS OF NOT LETTING ME CONTACT MY JERK OF A FRIEND!" As I yelled this, my fist was shaking rapidly through the air; fast enough that I could actually hear the sounds of air passing by when I shook it.

I then groaned.

"Looks like I'll have to find her now…" Ugh, she'll pay for this; I hate walking, anything that has to do with physical activities, really. Wait, I'm starting to get reminded of something… How the hell did I get to this sort of environment in the first place? Was the wind strong enough for Charlotte & I to get transferred all the way to the nature park I live to? If that's the case… MAYBE THIS IS LIKE THE VIDEO GAME WIND WAKER! I gasped to myself. Maybe the Helmaroc King kidnapped Charlotte & now it's up to me to save her!

"Don't worry, Charlotte! Imma comin'!" I started running up the ginormous pile of steps that awaited what I expected to be the Forsaken Fortress. Even though I hated physical activities, I could move pretty fast. Cat reflexes for the win! However, the steps didn't lead to any fortress; instead, it lead to a big, gaping wall in solid rock that had a ginormous tunnel following it.

"HELLO? ANY DWARVES DIGGING FOR GEMS IN THERE?" I yelled into the cave-like tunnel. My words bounced off the small tunnel's walls through echolocation, and I used my super-feline-like hearing to see if I could hear any sound of some sort. (Heck, I wouldn't be surprised to hear whistling in this mine shaft if it were a bunch of dwarves in there…) But alas, I was wrong; no noise followed back from the depths of the shaft.

"Hmm, maybe they're so deep in there that they can't hear me… Or maybe, JUST MAYBE, they've gone deaf!"

This made me gasp in a somewhat-fake horror.

"DON'T WORRY, LITTLE DWARVES! I, THE EPIC HERO OF LEGEND, SHALL GO IN THIS SEEMINGLY-HARMLESS MINE SHAFT & SAVE YOU FROM BEING DEAF SO THAT YOU CAN CONTINUE TO SING & WHISTLE YOUR JOLLY DISNEY TUNES!" I then rushed into the tunnel with no hesitation whatsoever; those dwarves needed me, ya know! Though, if Charlotte were here, she'd say I was being overly dramatic. And also state that I said Hero of Legend with a lot of things.

Ahh, it seems like only yesterday I came up with the silly idea of calling myself the Epic Hero of Legend… (Even though it only began last year, I got really obsessed with being heroic & all that crap; it really helps out when you want to write an amazing story about heroism in the not-so-distant future!)

Soon, I got to the point where a mine cart could be seen on a pile of train tracks.

"Schweet, now I can let technology take over for now; my lungs are KILLING ME!" I then burst into an awkward moment of silence. …I should really stop talking & yelling to myself; it makes me look like I have no life… (True, I'm not exactly a social kind of person, but I at least had somewhat of a life!) So, I began pushing the cart to give it a start on movement.

"These dwarves better be worth all of this…" I groaned as I slowly pushed the cart into movement; HEY, it was heavier than it looked, okay? …That and I'm kind of a wimp, too. Soon, it got to the point where I actually had to look inside to see what was making the cart so heavy. In there was, not surprisingly, big lumps of coal. And when I mean big, I mean the size of my head big.

"Jesus, I never knew that coal could make something so heavy…" As I stumbled into the mine cart, I then started hearing a distant roar with…snarls, I believe.

I poked my head out of the mine cart as I continued laying coal on the ground next to me.

"Hallo?" While I said this, I burst into one of my random British accent modes. (You see, I want to be a voice actor when I grow up one day, so I'm practicing on different kinds of accents & such at the moment. I do really good British & Russian accents~)

No response. I shrugged, and then continued my "difficult" job.

Soon, the roar returned & it was even louder than before. But unlike the first time, I could actually see what was making that noise. It was what looked like a grotesque troll covered in barbarian armor (with weapons to match) hollering at me as if it were a crazed psychopath, though I'm so sure anymore. …Oh crap.

"WAIT, before you attack me, can't we just be friends?"

The troll paused from running, and within moments, gave me a confused look.

_"Freimjz?"_ was the troll's response. …Is it odd that I could somewhat understand what it was saying?

"Yeah, friends. They're others who like to be around you."

I think I might've said something wrong, for then it started giving me an angry glare. That's when it swung the giant axe in its hands.

_"MOBOJY HEKI ORQ!"_

I ducked from the axe by just a hair, and then realized it was time to make like a tree & get the hell out of there. However, before I made a clever escape, I decided to lighten the cart some more.

And by that, I meant throw lumps of coal at the troll's head.

"TASTE THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP, MOTHADUCKER!" …In case you're wondering, no, I don't really curse that much; but when I do, I always make sure it's censored. (As I said this, I turned my head around & glared dramatically at the sky mouthing the word "4Kids".) You're probably thinking, 'GEEZ, ANNE! Y'ALL BE SOME CRAZY ASS CHICK!' And yes, I am; the key to successful acting is over-acting. :3

"_MOW YOU JEI!_" The troll yelled after a couple of rocks managed to nearly destroy him. …Scheiße.

To make matters worse, my rock account at the National Cart Bank had officially reached a complete zero. Well, at least it's better than watching...a Mermaid Melody fandub. (Oh God, that made me shudder just thinking that!)

And so, I began leaning forward in the mine cart to make it start because one, there were no levers to control the roads like there are now and two, there's no way I'm getting out when there's a troll that wants my head on a silver platter!

In the blink of an eye, this railroad system had immediately become a horrifying roller coaster ride that you'd only ride if you thought this was the last day on Earth. Seriously, the only thing that could be faster would be Sonic if he took 15 Hour Energy! And, being as scared as I was, the only thing that came to my mind that I could actually say with my own mouth when this ride of hell began was:

„_MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPUUUUUUUUUUUS !"_

Wind was furiously trying to rip my hair (and even face) out as I felt gravity take its toll. I held on to the cart's handlebars for my life that it soon got to the point where I thought I might bleed from holding on too tight. But wouldn't you if you were on a ride nearly going 50,000 MPH? I THOUGHT SO!

Now the ride was starting to get somewhat slower, but there were so many sharp turns coming up that I decided to look down just in case I fell off. Down below was complete darkness with only a few huge stalagmites waiting for an Anne shish kabob. I looked up & turned my head back its original position where my eyes were nearly bugging out of my head. Suddenly, my skin was whiter than a marshmallow caught in a blizzard where the only thing to warm itself was a white sheet. (This is saying something because I'm pretty much the palest human being ever! Well, besides Charlotte...)

However, even though all of this bad stuff was happening, I took small peaks at what the scenery was like down underground. (HAHA, THAT RHYMED!) Kind of reminded me of when I took a field trip to a cave back in 3rd grade when my class was learning about stalagmites & stalactites; it was dark, cold, and damp. AHH, the memories… Wait, I can use this scenery for a future story! BRILLIANT IDEA FOR SUCH ODD EVENTS THAT'S CURRENTLY HAPPENING RIGHT NOW!

As I continued to daydream which story I would use this new scenery in, I suddenly heard the troll roar once more; this time nearly catching up to me with its killer axe! SWEET FRIGGINTON, WHY DOES FATE WANT TO KILL ME ALL OF A SUDDEN? Just because I had evil thoughts of tying my brother up to some fireworks this past Independence Day doesn't mean I have to die!

_CRASH AND WOOSH!_

Holy crap, I now have the powers of flight! I'm just…FLYING across the room; thankfully avoiding any bloodthirsty stalagmites waiting for my untimely demise! Maybe this is what destiny wanted me to be; A BIRD!

"WOO-HOO! THIS IS SO AWESOME!" I yelled excitedly. "TAKE _THAT,_ YA STUPID TROLL; I CAN FLY NOW!"

I continued to giggle with pure delight until I realized that I was starting to fall a little bit.

"Wait, what's going on?"

Soon, the troll eventually was gifted with the power of flight as well; he was right behind my tail once again swirling his axe around as if it were part of baton practice in cheerleading! CRAP, THIS BETTER NOT BE LIKE THE POWER OF FLIGHT IN KID ICARUS; THAT'S JUST A CHEAP GIMMICK!

…I just realized that we reached a dead end on the rails and our carts hurled us into the air for a brief moment and we're about to crash into a ginormous wall. Fate, Y U NO LIEK ME? (In my imagination, I was doing the whole "Y U NO" meme face; complete with angry face and fingers somewhat curled as I raged.) Oh God, this isn't going to be pretty.

_SPLAT!_

That was the sound effect I pictured in a tiny speech bubble as I landed directly on the rock wall. One thing to say here:

"!"

GOD, IT WAS HURTING LIKE A COMPLETE BITCH! (That's what she said…) Not to mention I basically had no feeling left in my jaw and all I could taste was blood. (ALSO what she said… Trust me, I don't usually think this way; I'm just pointing out obvious troll comments that usually pop on the Internet typically made by 6th graders.)

I eventually slid down the rock wall with small streaks of blood being freshly painted on it. Christ, it hurts even more when you have somewhat of a chest like mine… (That's what she—WE GET IT ALREADY!) So much pain… I might pass out. Thank God this wall apparently decided to have a platform that I can rest on.

As I began to black out, the troll eventually landed, but not hilariously on the rock wall like me. No, it was apparently smart enough to land on its feet just a couple of feet away. It slowly walked up to me and lifted its axe above its head; ready to make Thanksgiving dinner with a human instead of a turkey. Soon, it began to yell this weird cry of some sort as I could hear the axe swoosh down to meet my neck. (In case you're wondering how I could hear that, my ears are pretty sensitive; I can hear music blasting from an iPod just a couple of feet away…) WAIT, now's not the time to be thinking about that; I need to care if I live or not!

"HELP ME!" I yelled in my most manly girl voice I could ever try to perform; I tried to sound girly enough so that a kick-arse dude could randomly pop in and rescue me but manly enough to the point where I don't lose my dignity.

My prayers were soon answered as I suddenly heard another sort of roar (much more threatening than the troll could even try to scream) and the troll's axe failed to meet my neck. Soon, I looked up a bit to see a black panther trying glomp the troll and nom/scratch it to a bloody pulp.

…A black panther in a mine shaft? Trolls carrying axes? Hmm… I must be in one of those Disney scenes where they horribly represent Hell or even a Hispanic country… (Apologies to those offended) MAYBE THIS IS WHERE THE DWARVES WENT TO AFTER SNOW WHITE; THEY WENT TO DIRECT MORE DISNEY FILMS!

Anywho, in all seriousness, the troll and panther were having this really sweet fight.

Troll keeps trying to swing its axe, but Panther dodges like a pro!

Panther scratches away at axe until it's no more! It's super effective!

Panther glomps Troll once more to nom it! OOH, that's going to leave a mark! (Hehe, I simply love adding useless commentary~)

Eventually, the troll had fallen and the panther had a nice lunch. Oh God…So much black-colored blood. I might hurl if I weren't in so much pain right now. (And it's ironic because I can watch bloody anime like Hellsing without cringing in the slightest. Huh, it must be the whole "reality vs. fantasy" thing) The panther then put its focus on another target; a limp one that was just facing the troll a little while back. In other words, ME! Great, first I lose Charlotte, then a troll tries to kill me, AND NOW A BLACK PANTHER WANTS AN AFTER-LUNCH SERVING OF NEARLY-DEAD ANNE! OH, FREAKING JOY!

There was so much I wanted to do, too; play in a jazz band, write awesome stories, turn them into movies with awesome songs/voices/graphics, and even try to cure cancer… Life, you indeed suck.

I managed to get enough strength to lift myself up into a sitting position to hope that my demise wasn't as horrible as it seemed; this at least show I had some strength left in me to the panther. Soon, the panther walked slowly towards me as I pathetically held out my hand in hoping that it would stop the attempt.

There it was; right in front of me with its green eyes glaring down at me. Huh, it actually looked kind of pretty up close; nice coat and even had a little cut in its right ear to show its toughness. I closed my eyes and held my hand out even more; close to the point where the panther could smell it. Well, I had a good run; nice friends, good family, a cute pet. Wait a moment! There's only one animal I currently know of that has a cut in its right ear! And guess what? The black beastie had such an ailment.

"Kitty?" I whispered; would've said it louder, but I'm afraid of: A) Causing an avalanche. B) Scaring the panther into eating me. And C) Losing my breath; still kind of bleeding to near death here.

The panther's eyes then began to look softer as it ducked its head underneath my hand a bit to have me pet it. It was then that I noticed the cute, blue fish collar that Kitty usually wore around the summer time. It was larger, which was useful. No more shopping to be done now~

"Kitty! It IS you!" I then managed to somehow get up from sitting and pet the panther's head some more. Personally, I think it's weird how my adorable cat turned into this ferocious panther, but then again, I DID just face near death with a bloodthirsty troll, so I think this isn't the biggest of my problems as of late. Seriously, this is the kind of scenes that win you Oscars!

But wait, I need to think logically here…

"So, I've been transported to another place that apparently has kill-crazy trolls and magical powers that turn cute animals into ferocious beasts…" I began to say to myself/Kitty when she tried to pay attention. "Either I've hit my head hard enough from the wind storm and this is all a dream, or this is the work of…" I then took in a deep breath. "FAIRY GODPARENTS!" While screaming that last part, I basically spazzed out hysterically. (Ahh, the joys of watching too much television…)

Gah, the pain's back. Charlotte would most likely barate me for acting out for a sense of humor. I was about to fall over until I magically caught myself. (I can have that kind of power) That's when the Soviet Russia stereotype kicked in: Instead of usually carrying my cat around, it looked like my cat needed to carry me around; most likely to some place or some person/whatever creature that could help me heal. I climbed onto her back; she didn't seem to mind much. (This is ironic because she's usually a bitch about me carrying her…)

"On…ward." I grunted before _BLACK OUT!_ Now to let my cat guide us to safety. …I'm doomed. Hope Charlotte is doing better than I am.


	3. Strangest Day, An Unaverage Morning

**Well, My friend (Anne) and I (Charlotte) have been getting a lot of positive feedback on our story, and God am I loving it! Sorry if this one is very long, but I know a great number of you like it that way. I know I do. Here's a few shout-outs to some reviewers I didn't get to doing in the last chapter:**

**dandapanda: Thanks for being interested in our story! Sorry, but your guess on the pairings is quite wrong. Charlotte gots the Kingling, and Anne gots the Elfling. It's just how we roll~ Plus, Anne does not find dirty Rangers attractive...**

**PeppermintIsAwesome: I love drawing wolves too! (I stated that in my story) Hope you continue enjoying this story of ours.**

**Cretha Loesing: Dude, I'm happy you love this story~! I feel all good inside when people say they love my writing. And yes, Charlotte (AKA ME) is indeed bisexual. It's the truth. I like boobs and hot babes, and I like shirtless men and abbs. It's just the fact of life for me. And hey, I really like reading your story **_**Vivienne**_**! Your version of a vampire stuck in Middle-Earth is purely bad-ass. No glittering vampires, no damsels of Bella. Plus the fact your character is french makes it even more awesome. I await for chapters from you!~**

**And to those who were complaining about language in the last chapter, may I remind you this is a rated T story? Rated T means Language and mild sexual scenes such as kissing and suggestiveness. Please people, get over yourselves!**

**UPDATE! : The story has been tweaked here so that it isn't too wild and silly That people get confused. **

**Now commencing Chapter Three sequence...**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Strangest Day, An Un-Average Morning in Rivendell**_

[THIRD PERSON]

Cheerfully bright light streamed into a luxurious guest room within the House of Elrond, focusing solely on the hidden forms beneath the sheets of a large cushioned bed. The blankets covered their heads from view, leaving the world to see a large bulge dominating a once orderly bed. Everything was peaceful-

_...WRING WRING! GET UP DAMMIT! WRING WRING WRING..._

-Never mind.

A disturbingly deep growl sounded from beneath the covers of the bed, the cloth shifting from the aroused beings beneath. The offending object that woke those creatures up was none other than Charlotte Hawken's iPod Nano, which sat upon a nearby nightstand. A single translucently pale hand reached out from the depths of the chaotic covers, pointing a delicate finger to turn off the pestering alarm. The irritating noise stopped immediately after it was set on snooze, and the owner of the protruding appendage sluggishly began to emerge.

"Ugh, God... I think I need to learn how to actually get some sleep..." spoke the groggy Charlotte. Her head suddenly swiveled in the narrator's direction.

"Hey! I thought this was first person still!~"

Oh. Well then, by all means, take over Milady!

"There we go!"

[CHARLOTTE POV]

...

Ahem, now where were we? Oh yeah. Slowly I stretched out my arms, reaching for an unseen object above me. A small yawn escaped me, rousing Jim beside me. I blinked, watching as my now wolf-sized pet canine moved into a sitting position, emitting a doggy-yawn. Guess I'm the only one who can never really sleep. I've always wondered why that was. My guess is that I have insomnia. Why, I don't know. After sitting beside Jim a few more minutes, I mustered the strength to leave the bed.

Heaving my body into a standing position, a few choice curses flew from my mouth. God I'm fucking stiff. My husky-wolf-beast faired better than me, easily leaping from his perch on my bed to the wooden floor. Moving across the room, I looked at myself through the mirror of the beautification stand.

My reflection revealed a disleveled-looking me, hair slack in the tie of my ponytail and tufts of it puffing out in places. My gaze fell to a brush laying quietly on the beauty stand, beckoning me to fix my hair. I consented reluctantly, brushing it out and fixing my hair into a decent braid. I'm not the best when it comes to braiding my own hair, but at least it looks presentable. I looked over to Jim, who sat watching me by the door, patiently waiting for me to finish getting ready. Damn that dog is smart. Takes after my Gramps all right!

My thoughts then traveled to my clothes. I was still wearing the dark-colored outfit I wore to Anne's place, though it was now covered in a decent layer of dust from waking up in the grass. Lord, I'm probably going to have to wear a dress. Glancing at my canine companion worriedly, I walked cautiously towards the closet, fearing what may lay inside. Carefully I pulled back the sliding doors, displaying the contents within.

I blinked, wide-eyed in surprise. Inside were three dresses, two flannel-looking shirts, and two pairs of pants. Holy shit, there's actually men's clothing in here! My tomboy teenhood has been saved! Happily I looked to Gramps, smiling gleefully.

A furry canine eyebrow quirked at my expression, as if to say, "Is this worth being so cheerful?" I nodded to the dog wordlessly, pulling out a shirt and pants.

I laid the clothing items upon the bed, then moved on to slide what looked to be drapes over the open balcony and windows for privacy. I do have a certain amount of decency, though it is minimal. Wandering back to my bedside, I quickly stripped myself of my men's dress shirt and grey skinny jeans. My dog politely turned away, as if he was a young gentleman priding himself on propriety. Deciding that Middle-Earth most likely does not have bras and female undergarments of the 21st Century, I left mine on. Slipping into the pants and shirt, I again look at myself in the mirror.

I appeared much more presentable, though obviously looking a lot more medieval. The cloth tailored for the shirt and pants were extremely comfortable, though they hung from my figure awkwardly. Again I was wearing clothes a bit too big for my tiny body, and yet again I didn't totally mind.

The shirt was surprisingly a deep steel-grey, probably the darkest color of garment that elves would be allowed to possibly wear. The stitching was a combination of faint aqua blue and crimson red, which from far away seemed to give the medium grey top a little more color than it would without. The patterns reminded me of spirals, like the kind you can find in whimsical children's books.

Yet, the flannel-like shirt had broad enough shoulders for me, which was shocking. Why might you ask? Well, even though I am a 5 foot 15 year-old with a small but somewhat muscular body, I have surprisingly very broad shoulders. If you compared them to a male of my age, I have the same exact broadness in the shoulder-area as them. I find it quite useful when bench-pressing and or tussling with the guys. The sleeves of the top were also a bit long, covering most of my hands with the fingers only visible.

But the pants were a different story! Because they were a bit big on me, I had to use my studded Hot Topic belt to keep them around my waist. The pant legs were forced to clump around my ankles and knees some, making them appear to be a loose set of jeans instead of some soft fabric pants from an Elven wardrobe.

All in all, I still looked like the usual me. Nodding to myself in the mirror, I quickly slipped on my grey-black plaid Rocketdogs (Yes, that is a shoe brand, look it up!) and adjusted my dog-tag chain around my thin neck. Jim and I left my room, closing the door behind us. I looked up and down the corridor, wondering which way to go. Glancing over to my dog, I found him looking just as thoughtful as I was.

"Well James, which way do you think we should go?"

He looked up at me, saying with his body language, "I'm not sure, Grandchild. I can try and stiff out the mess hall..."

Of course Grandpa would say that. One thing about Jim was he always fancied having food. Especially if it was Beans and Tortillas. That was like his life line to living, Beans and Tortillas. Would these tree-hugger Elves even have something remotely close to that? So what Gramps is a canine, he'll probably still want to eat it. I nodded to my dog, also finding myself quite famished.

"Can I have a ride?" I asked out of the blue. James was the size of an Arctic Wolf now, and just as largely muscled too. Little old 100 pound me probably wouldn't feel like anything on a 350 pound doggy-beast. Plus when I ride him, I wanna yell, 'High Ho Silver and Away!' like the Lone Ranger from that old black-n-white television series on TVLand.

Jim looked like he thought about it for a moment, then a strangely wolfish grandparent smile came into his canine visage. He nodded to me, watching as my eyes lit up in happiness.

Looking at my dog more closely now, I realized he's almost about as tall as me. Why I didn't notice that, I'm not sure. His head was big, jaws looking powerful enough to snap a horse's neck. Jim's muscular legs were lean, but quite obviously strong enough to outrun those fancy Meandra-whaty-hoots that the Rohirrim of Middle-Earth seemed so obsessed with. His paws were huge in my opinion, claws looking just as sharp as a 6-inch switchblade. (Hehe, Outsiders book reference!) The length of Gramps' body was impressive to say the least, and his shoulder blades jutted out like they normally would on a powerful four-legged animal. Yep, this is my husky-wolf-dog. Gotta love it~

Swiftly, I leapt up from the ground and soundlessly threw my legs over his sides. I carefully situated myself behind his shoulder blades, as to not hinder his movement. Ready at last, I patted Jim on the head.

The canine shot off like a bullet from the barrel of a gun, legs pumping so fast it looked like they were barely touching the wooden floors. The many corridors raced by, and the occasional Elf would yelp in surprise. It's not everyday that you see a husky the size of an Arctic Wolf carrying a five foot one 16 year-old on its back, moving like the Devil himself was on its tail. No Sir!

Now outside in what looked like a garden, Gramps slowed. He paused, raising his great head and sniffing the air. Jim's baby-blue husky eyes seemed to twinkle for a moment, his teeth barred in a form of a smirk. I patted his black-white furred forehead, in a loving sort of way. My doggy mount shot off again, following what most likely was the scent trail to the mess hall. Or should I say dining hall? Eh, whatever.

As James easily thundered through the gardens, I looked about the moving scenery. All the flowers I could possibly imagine were in those little well-kept gardens, along with finely made stone benches and statues of people. I distantly wondered where the gardens of Beren and Luthien were, since I do have a very good memory of Lord of the Rings.

Ah, Beren and Luthien, the two lovers fated to die. It reminds me of Aragorn and Arwen, the two who are in innocent love with one another but fear for their future. After all, if a Human falls in love with an Elf, the relationship is basically destined for failure. The human dies, the elf lives on with a broken heart, end of story. Poor Tolkien should have left Aragorn paired with Eowyn, that way they could at least both be human. But then good old Faramir would be left in the dust. And I like Faramir! That guy is the kick-ass strategist of Gondor, and Boromir's younger bro! ...God, I should stop thinking. This'll drive me well onto the crazy train before I even get to sneak in on the Council of Elrond. And that I will NOT allow.

I looked up from my stupor, going back to looking around at the gardens moving by. My eyes caught sight of a little patch of Violets growing up ahead, appearing to be in full bloom. As Jim carried me closer, I reached out and caught myself a bloom, admiring it in my hand. I was always fond of Violets, they reminded me of myself. Gramps took a sharp left turn, again throwing me out of my thoughts.

We were running on stone now, weaving through roads between buildings and open courtyards full of trees, laden with pale marble. My dog took another swift turn, and someone I was not expecting to see was up ahead. It was that concerned man who came into my room with Gandalf, who looked a hell of a lot like Viggo Mortensen! It's gotta be Aragorn. I mean, who else dresses as a dirty Ranger and looks like the only fucking young human male in a ten-mile radius?

Jim was coming up on him fast, looking like he was aiming to buzz right past Aragorn and startle the poor guy. Deciding that I might as well reciprocate for my dog's troublesome ways, I did something that probably made me seem even more strange than I already was.

Gramps took a few more large gallops and launched himself a foot off the ground, flying past a shocked stiff Aragorn. Time seemed to stop as my dog elevated me to be eye-level with the Ranger. I smiled at him, looking straight into his shocked storming grey eyes. I placed the Violet on his shoulder, my smile growing into a grin.

"Peace out, Ranger!" I cheerfully declared aloud, some of my hair flying out of my braid and close to his face. I flashed him the peace sign with my fingers, winking like an idiot I was. Hmm, I think I should work on tying my braids more securely.

I then I went back to looking ahead on my canine mount, and time seemed to be restored to its normal pace once again. The sound of quick, furiously pounding footfalls echoed in the area, fading as Jim and I got farther away. Little did I know the Ranger stood there for a few moments watching my retreating form, pondering the meaning of my simple gift.

* * *

A few minutes later I finally reached the mess hall with Gramps, my stomach angrily demanding to be fed. Not wanting to put up with the punishment any longer, I dismounted from my dog. I looked at him with a worried look in my greenish-brown eyes.

"Gramps, I think you should stay out here. I don't think the Elves will take well to having a huge Arctic Wolf-sized Husky in their dining hall."

The animal made offended noises, sending me a look saying, "What, I came all this way with you on my back only to wait here with an empty stomach? Blasphemy I tell you!"

"Hey, I wasn't the one that grew to be twice-No-THREE times my fucking original size! Just go lay out on that stone bench over there and sleep. I'll bring you some meat or something." I motioned to the marble bench a few paces away from the path to the dining hall, hoping Grandpa will cooperate. The dog seemed to visibly sigh, then ambled over to the bench and prepared to nap.

I sighed as well, but immediately remembered what I was there for. FOOD, OH, GLORIOUS FOOD!~ (Gotta love Ice Age 2: The Meltdown)

Walking up to the open doorway of the mess hall, I looked in. Inside was an expansive room filled with a great number of tables. There must be at least seven or eight tables in there! About four of the eight tables were occupied in some fashion, the rest all clean and untouched by people.

The first and second tables were taken up by what I guessed to be the residents of Rivendell, elves with medium brunette hair perfectly straightened and eyes the common blue or grey. I swear, it seems like its abnormal to have an eye color even remotely related to brown or green. Is it some sort of taboo? Probably...

The third table looked to be a lot longer than the rest of the tables within the mess hall, with Elrond, Gandalf, and a single golden-blonde elf sitting at it. All three of them seemed to be discussing something, most likely myself or the Ring of Power.

"Speaking of which-" I muttered to myself.

My gaze roamed to the fourth table within the room, it being the most loud. There sitting not too far from where I was standing were five hobbit-like people. I easily identified who was who, since it seemed most of the main characters look exactly like the actors from the movies. Bilbo was there, greying hair and all, sitting beside a youthful-looking brunette Frodo, who had Sam on his left while his uncle on his right. Across from them was Merry and Pippin, who were being very loud and cheerful, curly hair bouncing about as they did.

Yep. I'm pretty much convinced I'm really, truthfully trapped in Middle-Earth, not knowing where the hell my bestest friend is and my dog having grown three times his original size, while I seemingly am surrounded by people who look like famous celebrity actors.

...Just my luck.

Deciding I might as well get the 'OMFG, whose this foreign young short female dressed up like a male wearing sneakers and acting like a total whack-job?' event over with, I entered the hall of dining. Almost immediately Gandalf and Elrond seemed to sense my presence, their gazes falling on me immediately. Mr. Wizard Dude motioned me over, to which I warily complied. It's kinda hard to deal with the fact the actor for Gandalf looked similar to my Father, thus making me feel really homesick. Oh my dear Father, the guy that thought an angry woman was an attractive woman. God, my Dad was not normal. I must have gotten my quirks from him.

Sitting in the seat next to the golden-blonde elf, all three older males studied me with a critical eye. What am I, chopped liver? I shifted under their gaze a bit, finding it unnerving. A few moments later, Elrond broke the silence.

"So, Charlotte, how do you like the guest room I assigned you? Is it to your liking?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I've never slept in such a comfortable bed like that. Thanks."

He nodded back, still having trouble with my strange 'speech.' Then it was Gandalf's turn.

"Child, where is that dog of yours? I thought you'd bring him with you during this fine morn."

"Oh, I left Gramps outside. I had a feeling he'd freak out the Elves who're eating their breakfast. I'd promised him some food if he behaved."

The three males furrowed their brows at the word 'Gramps,' though Gandalf not as much. He'd heard me call my dog that before, so it doesn't come off as much of a shocker anymore. The unknown elf was the next to speak.

"Gramps?" he questioned, his brow quirked.

I blinked at him. He kinda makes me think of Glorfindel. He's the only real blonde elf that seems to live in Rivendell, and the council hasn't been summoned yet. SO, he can't be a Mirkwood blondy or a Lorien Elf. Wow, so this is Mr. I-died-but-got-to-come-back-from-the-dead. Focusing back on the conversation, I responded.

"What? My dog is basically a reincarnation of my Grandfather, so I named him after...him? It seems only right to me that I should call him Gramps."

Glorfindel blinked in surprise, but gave me an amused smile. Elrond was still quite the disbelieving Elf-Lord, and Gandalf just followed Glorfindel's lead.

"Well, I believe we should let this lady eat something. We have kept here long enough," said Gandalf, really quite out of the blue.

"Yes. Come talk with us after you have eaten," decided Elrond. I just nodded, getting up from my spot beside Glorfindel and excusing myself from their elderly table in a somewhat polite fashion.

I walked a few paces away, pausing to look at my surroundings. Where am I gonna sit and eat? I glanced over to the hobbits, who seemed to still have plenty of food for another person. It wouldn't hurt to make friends with them, it'd give me more company than my dog and a bunch of observant old geezers.

My mind set, I strolled over to their table. Frodo and Bilbo were the first to see me coming, and their eyes filled with a keen sense of curiosity. I'm just the most curious person around today, aren't I? I reached their table, a friendly smile on my face.

"Hello, you guys got any food to spare?" I asked casually.

Sam, Merry, and Pippin suddenly realized I was there. Merry and Pippin turned to me, a chipper smile on each of their faces. They studied me for a few moments, just like the rest of the hobbits, then broke out into a large grin in unison.

"Of course, Miss! Come, sit with us!" chimed Pippin.

"Let us scoot over for you." added Merry.

The two parted from one another's presence, scooting down the benches of the table and dragging their overly filled plates with them. A spot was made for me, and a clean plate was set down at my place at the table. I nodded in thanks to whoever supplied me with the platter, and went on to fill my plate with sweet-looking biscuits and other such delicious foods. Not long after I had gotten comfortable and had eaten at least half of the food on my dish, the hobbits began to talk to me.

"So Miss," began Frodo, "what's your name?" I swallowed my last bite of biscuit, whipped my mouth with my cloth napkin, and answered.

"The name's Charlotte Hawken. No 'of' or 'daughter of,' just Charlotte Hawken."

Bilbo's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Hmmph! I didn't know the big folk had last names. Well, it's a nice change anyway. I'm Bilbo Baggins, at your service." He nodded in my direction, giving me an elderly smile.

"I'm Frodo Baggins," the young brunette spoke up, "Bilbo's my uncle. The two who are sitting beside you are Mary and Pippin Took." The two curly haired hobbits smiled and nodded vigorously, mouths full of food.

"And I'm Sam, Samwise Gamgee." said the last hobbit, who sat beside Frodo.

"Nice to know you all," I commented back.

"Indeed, your height and eating habits can pass you off as a hobbit," declared Bilbo. I laughed, the younger hobbits joining in.

"I'll take that as a complement."

We all ate together in a cheerful mood, conversing about cooking, the outdoors, and most of all the Shire. I think if I ever live long enough to see the hobbits return, I'll hitch a ride to the Shire with them. But, that's only if I can find Anne and survive through Orcs and whatever else life throws at me...

The legendary hero business still irked me. I am (or was) a Sophmore in high school, at the age of 16 years old. I love to draw, my main subject being beasts and wild animals (AKA Wolves). I am fascinated with literature and history, maybe too much. My favorite books are Lord of the Rings, Eragon, The Da Vinci Code, Manga, Comics, Samurai Charlie, and Harry Potter. I know how to fist fight, and I took Weights for PE in the first Semester. I own a pair of gloved knucklers, two BUCK titanium hunting knives, and a traditional dagger from Iran (which was a gift from a friend, her family came from Iran and is really about the size of a short sword. They really don't understand the term dagger there).

Does that seem like hero material to you? Sure I know how to fight with metal covered fists and small blades (HAHAH-NOT), but that doesn't mean I can throw a five pound sword around, yelling 'ALLAH!' like a Moroccan Berber from the time of the Presidency of Roosevelt (Wind and the Lion reference!). Little ol' me doesn't even have that killer instinct. I knock people out or badly injure them, no killing. Until someone gives me some rock-solid evidence as to my destiny as a Legendary Heroine, I'm going to deny it. Hell, I'll probably run away from it anyway. I'll take the path Aragorn is taking, the path to a life full of freedom, the outdoors, and Orc hunting. Or at least the freedom part. Not really sure how easy it is to kill one of those monsters.

_WARF WARF WARF!_

Oh lord have mercy on me...!

I swiftly leapt from the bench I sat at, grabbing a healthy amount of meat for an overly large wolf in my right hand and dashing out the doorway. Gandalf, Elrond, and Glorfindel were hot on my heels, probably disturbed by the fact the barks from my dog sounded beyond angry.

Barreling through the open entrance, I came upon a shocking sight. Gramps was standing over Aragorn, who was sprawled flat upon the marble trapped beneath my canine's large form. His eyes were locked with Jim's, as if he was seeing something within the dog's shining baby-blue pools. Fearing that my Grandpa might try and maim the future King of Gondor, I intervened.

_"JAMES ISSAC MORGAN!"_

* * *

[ARAGORN POV]

It had been two weeks since I had arrived in Rivendell with the hobbits and the One Ring, bringing darkness to my childhood home. A lot has happened since then, some of which I find strange. It all seems to have started yesterday..

On the third day of the third week here in Rivendell, word of a foreign woman being found within the forests near the city had spread. When I had first heard of the tale, I thought it only to be some of the famed gossip of the Elves. Even among Immortals, minor rumors were known to move fast. So I had thought little of it, going about my ways through the Last Homely House. Then on my way to Elrond's study later that evening, I spotted the cause for the rumors.

There, only a few paces ahead of me, was a youthful-looking woman. She was not of very tall stature, nor was she as stout as a dwarf or hobbit. Her hair was a dark shade of brunette, very much like mine. The woman's skin was deathly pale, similar to white-washed bone. Her body itself looked petite, yet her shoulders were broad and chest flat like a man's; her muscle appeared lean beneath her strange clothing.

What truly captured my attention was her eyes. Brilliant green-brown, lids closed slightly as if her sight wouldn't focus. The tone of those irises reminded me of an untamed forest, full of secrets and puzzling complexities. Those eyes were trained on my love, Arwen. From what I could have seen at my vantage point, it appeared she was leading the young woman off somewhere.

As they passed the corridor I was in, I watched, silently puzzled. The look within the girl's eyes was that of admiration, and not of the respectable kind. The look was one of infatuation, something that would be better given to a strapping young man, not an elleth bearing the same gender. Was it even possible for a female to love another of their gender? There were times when men may have situation such as that, but women? Quite strange.

After watching them, I again went about my way through the city. I stopped by the library, finding myself an interesting book about the personal experiences of an ellon hunter. Wandering along the marble paths, I paused underneath the tree I would usually recline against, sitting down to read.

The book was quite interesting, the hunter's descriptions vivid and the creatures he hunted varying in species. Yet my peace of mind did not last, for my thoughts would again drift to the foreign young woman and her strange behavior. I wished to meet her, even if it would be inappropriate. There was something about her that seemed mysterious, and the way she was looking at Arwen... Very strange. Truly the best phrase to describe the young woman, with her foreign clothes and uniquely colored eyes. I knew of few to have eyes that hold both the colors of the forest and the richness of the earth, even among the hobbits and dwarves. Men and Elves bear only the eye color of the sky and stone, never a shade of hazel or jade.

_Thrum Thrum Thrum Thrum..._

I looked up from my book, alert to the sounds coming to my ears. My tree was situated near the entrance into Rivendell from the river crossing, the same path I had lead the hobbits on. It was comfortably peaceful and quiet most of the year, though now it was no longer. The constant thrum of what seemed to be footfalls was growing closer, and much more threatening. Whatever was coming, it was large. Then it appeared through the thrushes, body flying over mine a few mere inches from my face. It was a wolf, about the size of a pony. Its fur was blackish-grey and eyes a faint blue, teeth exceedingly dangerous and claws sharp.

Wasn't there a guard posted near here? Fearing that they may have failed in stopping the creature, I quickly laid the book under the tree and bolted after the soon vanishing beast. It moved well for such a large canine, the paws thundering against the ground below it. After a few moments, it howled sharply, as if it expected to find someone within the boundaries of Rivendell. Its head up, it appeared to pick up the scent of the creature it so deeply sought. Fiercely turning into the House of Elrond, my sense of urgency increased ten fold. _Arwen! The girl!_

I pushed myself further, close at the heels of the beastly wolf. As I ran quickly after it, Gandalf stood shocked. I gave him a quick look, silently urging him to help. The wizard followed swiftly after, the beast ahead crashed into one of the guest rooms. A feminine cry emitted from within the room, following a few chuckles and a sudden outburst:

"JAMES ISSAC MORGAN, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?-!"

A few moments later a bark could be heard, and a girl's voice speaking in a surprised tone. Gandalf and I finally reached the room, rushing into the room

There was the foreign child, still dressed in the same outfit she had arrived in. A case of some sort with the words "iLuv" and a metallic red object laid on the bed, which she sat upon near the edge. The huge beast of a wolf sat up straight on the floor being nearly eye-level with the young child-like girl. Something hung from her ears, though one was out and the other still in. What were those? Strange girl and foreign contraptions.

Tentatively, I asked her "Are you alright, my Lady? That beast beside you came barreling through Rivendell like a ravenous Warg."

She looked at me like she had seen some sort of ghost, but then my words seemed to sink in. Her visage took a different look, one that voiced her thoughts on the matter. Insane was what it told me.

"Err, this 'beast' is my dog." She answered, pausing briefly to only continue addressing me, "And I'm cool, thanks."

'Cool'? What does she mean by that? It does not even feel the slightest bit chilly. Rivendell always has nice weather, so what is she speaking of?

Gandalf gave her a strange look, then went on to ask her about the creature that she called a dog. In all of my years of traveling, I have surely never seen a domesticated animal the size of a young pony. I am starting to believe she may be mad. The girl swiftly answered Gandalf, almost berating him as if a child, yet softened in earnest truth:

"Jim is a Husky, which is not actually a wolf. It's a close domesticated descendant of wolves, but it's actually a dog. Yet I'm not sure what to say about his size. Gramps was shorter and a lot less huge last time I saw him."

I blinked. Her story would indeed explain the shocking resemblance her canine has with a wolf, but how could such a creature grow to a great size as it is now? The young woman only makes me all the more curious of her. She is truly an interesting puzzle, if any.

After a few more moments, she urged us to leave. I quickly took that as a hint, leaving the room as fast as I could. A young woman who has a male-built body, appears to wear men's clothing, and has a wolf-beast she considers to be a simple pet. How this foreigner confuses me, I have no words to describe it. But it did not stop there.

The next day following the foreign child's arrival, I was wandering about the city near the main buildings. My mind was now filled with more urgent matters, such as my bloodline and topics concerning the One Ring. Both of these could not be taken lightly, and I knew this. But it seemed the interference from the foreigner would not be saved for another day. Once again I hear the powerful thrumming of pawed forefeet against the marble paths of Rivendell, my head poised in the direction of the sound. The girl was now dressed in a tunic and breeches, hair tied back in a somewhat messy ponytail and her strange shoes still on her feet. She was riding her overly large hound, coming upon me at striking speeds.

Then the beast jumped up slightly, brushing past my shoulder. Time seemed to slow around us, the girl now eye-level with me. Her face was very close to mine, only two inches away. Her beautiful forest-colored eyes seemed to shine brilliantly in the light, and her porcelain-pale skin almost glowing. She smiled widely, primrose pink lips revealing a pleasant cheerful expression. If I wasn't so shocked, I would have easily smiled back. Her hand reached up to my shoulder, placing something there. Withdrawing, she moved her fingers into some sort of sign. The smile she wore grew into a grin.

"Peace out, Ranger!" The young girl declared, winking at me. My grey eyes widened at her gesture.

Some of her hair flew close to my face, smelling faintly of some sort of fruit. It was just as pleasant as her smile. Her head turned away, looking straight ahead. Time returned to its normal speed, and the sounds of rapid paws was all that I heard.

I reached up and touched my shoulder, finding a flower sitting there. Studying it, I became puzzled. It was a Violet, one of the flowers that grew in the southern gardens in Rivendell. Why would she give me this? I knew the meaning of this flower, for Arwen had once told me of the giving of specific flowers. Violets were a symbol for modesty, virtue, watchfulness, faithfulness, and...

_Love._

No, that could not be the reason why the young girl gave me this flower. That would be foolishly naive of me to believe such a thing. But a part of my mind vaguely wished it was true. I can't explain it, but I wished it was like that. Agh, I am a horrible man! I love Arwen, yet my mind drifts to young foreign children like that. I am just confused, and that is all.

I walked now in the direction of the dining hall, seeking to silence the sudden hungry growl of my empty stomach. It did not take long to get there, but what awaited me was something I did not expect. Laying out on a stone bench beneath a birch tree was the large hulking wolf-beast, sleeping. I searched through my memories of yesterday, recalling that the girl had addressed it by the pet name of Jim. Never heard of such a name, but I cannot judge. Foreign girl means foreign names.

Taking the chance to study the creature, I warily walked towards it. About a foot away, the animal was roused by my boots tapping against the marble walkways. Ears perked, the canine growled in a tone of agitation. Oh Valar...

Then it jumped me. There had been times in my life that I had been engaged with beasts as large as it, but every time I did I usually had some sort of weapon to subdue it. But I was in Rivendell, relaxed and unarmed. What have I gotten myself into?

_WARF WARF WARF!_

It's roaring barks rung in my ears, my sense of caution weakening to a certain level of fear. Even a warrior taller and stronger than I would not be as foolish as I had been. I should have been much more aware of things such as this.

Suddenly a voice rang in my mind as I had stared into the creature's faint blue eyes, "_Who the are you?-! Why have you disturbed me while I was napping, and why isn't Charlotte here with my breakfast!-? That grandchild of mine forced me to wait, and dammit I've lost my patience with her!"_

I was shocked. Was that the wolf speaking? Its voice sounded old and experienced, though its accent sounded like nothing I have ever heard. It reminded me of the way the girl had talked to us, no slight rolls with the tongue or slurs. Very accurate and with a "no nonsense" tone.

The sounds of quick footsteps came to my ears, but I was afraid of turning away from the agitated animal. The girl's voice rang out in the quiet morning of Rivendell, "_JAMES ISSAC MORGAN!"_

Almost immediately the beast tensed up but then shifted in agitation. It was clearly not pleased with the tone in her voice. It turned away from me, swiveling its body to be horizontal to mine. Our bodies formed a shape of a cross, I still trapped beneath the beast and it glaring straight at its "grandchild."

The young woman stared right back with an unyielding gaze. Her eyes briefly flickered to mine, then right back to her beast. Her brow furrowed in evident annoyance.

"You better have a good god damn reason for attacking that Ranger, Gramps, or I swear by the name of the Lord Jesus that I will HAUL your furry ass right back to the afterlife," she spoke in a low venomous tone.

Her canine growled viciously back at her, but she met his gaze with an equally threatening glare. They stared down at one another, until her right hand came up from behind her back, displaying a large slab of meat. Immediately any retaliation that the wolf-beast displayed disappeared, eyes trained hungrily on the potential meal. The young woman smirked. She assumed a position only a bowman would take, feet planted apart and the meat-bearing hand drawn back like it held a feathered-tip of an arrow. Then the girl flew forward, releasing the slab into the air and teetering slightly at the force of her throw. She watched as the food flew into the bordering forest, the canine loosing sight of me completely and flying swiftly after its meal.

The young girl watched a few seconds, waiting to see if her animal would come back. It did not, and with that she let out a weary sigh. Her gaze returned to me, walking over to my splayed out form and offering a hand. I blinked a few moments, but took her offer. My calloused hand engulfed her smaller one, the rough pads scratching against her infant-smooth skin. Surprisingly, she easily hauled me up from the ground, righting me and my posture.

"Thank you, Milady." I said.

She nodded, smirking. "Anytime, Man. Can't let Gramps tear someone apart after staying here for one day. Too much depends on you, anyway." I was taken aback. What did she say?

The young child turned away without a care, nodding to Gandalf, Elrond, and Glorfindel, who had watched the ordeal with concern. But I was not quick enough, for she left before I could question her further. Gandalf stood next to me as I watched her vanish from sight.

"She said something to me, Gandalf; The girl. She spoke of how much depended on me. The child knows something that she is not letting on."

He nodded, a 'Hmmn' coming from him. My old friend must have heard what she had said. That young woman worried me greatly. She had a male-built body, wore men's clothing, has a wolf-beast as a companion, and now she seems to know something of me. **Who is this woman?**


	4. Peculiar Day, First World Problems

**_PikesPendragon_****: Pikes here again! CJ (aka Charlotte) might write her own version of the chapter's name however she pleases, but mine shall still be this: "On Weirdest Days, Through Awkward Nights, Nothing Bizarre Shall Escape My Sight! WHY IS THAT?" Enjoy~**

**_CJShortz: _****As mi amiga has said, there will be two different titles since this was supposed to be a "Anne Only" chapter. But, since Anne isn't running on that much inspiration, I have made it a combo chapter like it was for Chapter 2. My title for this post is "Peculiar Day, First World Problems." I hope you people keep enjoying! Please Review, I know that people read this.**

**P.S. Has anyone noticed the title names always begin with a word that means weird? I thought it would be a nice touch. :D**

**UPDATE! : I changed the prophecy and story Elrond recites because I found it to be really cheesy. **

**Commencing chapter 4 sequence...**

* * *

**_Chapter 4 (Part 1): On Weirdest Days, Through Awkward Nights, Nothing Bizarre Shall Escape My Sight! ... WHY IS THAT?_**

Head…hurting. Nearly close…to throwing up. Sides…feel light. Can't…stop thinking…like William Shatner. (I can even imagine myself randomly spazzing while saying those lines, but now's not a good time, is it?) Wait a moment, I'm starting to see light once more; did I die THIS time? Hmm…can't be; I don't hear classic rock in the background. BLAST! (And if it were hell, I'd be listening to horrible rap music; but there's no background music at all…) Wait, what if I've suddenly gone deaf? I gasped. There's only one way to see if this real or not.

"TORTOISE TORTOISE!" I yelled out loud as my eyes suddenly burst open. Hmm, I could hear that, so I'm most likely not deaf. (Phew~)

Wait, I'm in a new environment or something now. It's cold, a little dark, dusty, and made completely of stone… (Thank God my bed isn't made out of rock; I have a bad back) Kind of medieval, if you ask me. Hell, there's even weapons lying on the floor and animal pelts to match!

Hang on, there are tiny cracks of light coming out of the stone ceiling along with a large, broken-down weapon closet and a stone slab for a door against a crooked wall; perhaps this isn't AS medieval as one would expect… (But if I find myself in a dress being locked up in a tower, I'm going to RAGE! EVEN IF THE KNIGHT'S HOT!)

Soon, a black panther with Kitty's fishy collar wrapped around its neck stepped through the stone slab of a door (which is kind of weird since the panther barely fit through it) with some kind of box in its mouth. The panther walked over to my side and put the box on my stomach; the box saying something in a weird jumble of lines that was clearly not English. I opened the box, and SURPRISE! There was medicine to help heal my wounds! (Sucks that I always gag when I have to take it, but luckily, this was just gauze and some liquid to help put on the injuries so they don't get infected.)

"WAIT, I REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED NOW!" I yelled. "The weird transporting, the troll attack in the mines, and Kitty turning into a panther to save me from eternally bleeding!" I then glanced over to the panther that I shall now continue to call Kitty. "This still makes no freaking sense to me, Kitten; especially since you suddenly became smart enough to save me!"

Of course, being the bitch she was, Kitty just glared at me and then looked away as if she didn't care. (Cats these days…)

"Well, I best be getting to my healing process," I huffed to repeat Kitty's attitude. If only the healing process could be quicker like in Pokemon… Oh well, can't solve everyone's first world problems, I guess.

"Kitty, be a dear and grab me a pelt, please?"

The cat looked at me again, this time with a bit of a discouraged look.

"Not your pelt…" I sighed. This made Kitty perk up and bring over the animal pelt she was sleeping on, and then find another pelt to sleep on. Hehe, she's an extremely adorable bitch, she is.

Hmm…Looking at the pelt now, it doesn't look like any animal I've ever seen; no antlers to make it a deer or moose and it doesn't really look like a wildcat or bear…But it has fur…I'M CONFUZZLED! But that does not matter; I must use this fur to stop the bleeding!

"Err, do you think this fur's disinfected?" I asked Kitty. She, once again, looked away without a care in the world. "FINE, if I die, I'm not putting you in the will! I don't care if you even ARE an animal or not, NOTHING FOR YOU~!" I then looked back to the medicine kit. "Oh, there's disinfectant in here. Ehehehe, never mind."

SO, I disinfected the pelt and began cleaning up some of the blood that was still dripping out of my injuries. Good thing the fur was soft~. Once that was finished, I began wrapping said injuries in gauze. (Usually, one would have to tie knots to make sure this gauze would stay on [at which I suck at], but this is the kind that sticks! HOORAY FOR MY IRISH LUCK!) But, I realized that probably wasn't the smartest idea. Charlotte would have screamed my ear off for using fur, being the realistic person she was.

"All right, now for the big moment; CAN I WALK?" I removed the pelt-sheet that was covering me and then slowly began to rise up from the bed. Kind of shaky, here; probably still recovering from the blood loss a couple of…minutes, hours ago? I would check my awesome phone/watch, but the thing unfortunately died. (I knew I shouldn't have overcharged my 3DS! That or I crashed too hard and f**ked it up badly.) But anyways, I continued to wobble for a bit until finally, I got my natural balance back. (Anne IS another word for grace, ya know~! Plus, I had years of experience walking across the little borders put up around playgrounds, if that's anything.)

Kitty stood up once more and stood right by my side; probably to make sure that I wouldn't fall over or something. Hmm, she's got the intelligence of a panther, the loyalty and kindness of a dog, BUT still acts like a snooty cat. …She really needs to decide on what she is; this is making my mind hurt; even more with my dizziness!

"Well, Kitty, I can't rely on you to fight all of my battles," I began to say as I began looking around for weapons around the room. "There might be a chance we could get separated and I don't want to die a wimp!" Soon, I walked towards the remains of thr closet, which contained a small sword, an axe, and a spear. "Looks like I'll have to start training myself." I grabbed the small sword; figured it would be the easiest weapon to get used to first.

Crap, now I'm starting to remember the times I was called a wimp; especially by Charlotte. (And that wasn't in a bullying way; more of a parental "MAKE YOUR LIFE USEFUL!" kind of deal.) True, I'm not exactly one to get into fights, seeing as how I'm the perfect definition of a female nerd and pacifist, but DAMMIT, I NEED TO MAKE USE OF MYSELF! There are other people who have endured even more than I could even contain on a daily basis! I've gotta be strong and show everyone not to pick on nerds anymore.

"Don't worry, Charlotte," I grunted as I slowly exited the stone room (and not tower; thank God) to see a thankfully empty corridor. It was then that I held the sword closer to my chest and looked to the non-existent sky.

"I'm going to prove to you, Charlotte, that being a Hero of Legend isn't just a silly name! I SWEAR IT!"

* * *

_**Chapter 4 (Part 2): Peculiar Day, First World Problems**_

My morning was just basically screwed over by a would-be King of Gondor, three elderly males, and my damn dog. It's like my entire week just keeps getting all the more _weird_. Not that I should be speaking, since I'm probably just as weird in the eyes of over half of the people I have met.

I sighed, walking quietly along a path through the gardens of Rivendell. In a way, it kind of pissed me off that it was so peaceful here. If only I remembered to bring along my iPod Nano when I left my room. I'd have something to listen to then. Mmm, some Dubstep would be good right about now. My eyes glanced about at the well-kept plants, noting all the different types the elves seemed to grow in these collective displays of pretty nature. I walked ever deeper through the gardens, getting farther and farther away from the city.

My mind wandered back to earlier in the morning, back to when I was helping Aragorn. I feel stupid, really. I shouldn't have let slip that comment about how a lot depended on ol' Strider. The Council of Elrond should be happening soon, maybe by tomorrow. I'll totally be cornered by that ragged guy for sure. Wait... TOMORROW?-! Shit, I wasn't really thinking about it, but if Frodo is awake, that means the council members will be arriving. And when the council members arrive, that means feasts and Councils. SHIT. Shit shit shit. I'm going to hate myself for the rest of my life if I don't somehow get out of Rivendell and look for Anne. That woman could be anywhere! Lorien, Rohan, Gondor, Bree, the Shire, Fangorn Forest, that silly snow-covered mountain, or even... No, she couldn't possibly be stuck in that Balrog-infested place. Jesus, if someone (or something) was going to send us both here, they would at least have enough brain in their head not to put her there. Nope, she's most definitely not in Moria.

I stopped, realizing I ran out of path to walk on. Surprisingly, I found myself in secluded garden near the outskirts of the forest. In the center of said garden was a beautiful statue made from what looked to be marble. Why was everything made of that stone? It was sculpted into the form of a man, his body seemingly draped in obsidian rock. His eyes were sorrowful, the body language of the statue weak and desperate. A hand reached out from his side, eternally frozen in time. It was as if he reached for someone, a creature who stole his heart. I sat on a bench in front of the sculpture, thoughts once again straying like they always would.

It must be the Beren statue I was wondering about earlier today. Poor guy. I never really understood the idea of love, being someone who usually made friends with others or got into fights. People back home don't date girls like me. Or Anne for that matter. We made a joke back home that we were "Forever Alone." We really weren't far off. Sure we're not ugly, but that doesn't make us gorgeous. Look to the Mary-Sue from a Fan Fiction for that bullshit.

But, if I had to be reasonable, Anne probably would get a guy faster than me. I'm too cruel, and I know it. My middle school days are testament to that. I would torture my friend Diran for pissing me off about liking a guy named Tyler, and poor old Tyler often received a dose of that same fury for nothing too. Carried knives on me all the time, threatening guys and vali girls as often as I could. Got drunk twice on campus, each time after drinking spiked Gatorade. I also took out my anger on female friend once. Twisted her hair and dragged her to the ground, yelling for her to "Take it like a Man, Bitch." Yeah, I should have seen a therapist when I still had the chance.

Still, Anne would do better. Though she wasn't the most social person in the entire universe, she didn't stay magnetized to her computer. That woman had enough logic in her brain to know you don't really get anywhere if all you do is watch Youtube videos and play Mario Bros. Plus, she could hold her tongue when she was angry. If she couldn't she'd use some other word that was very similar to a curse. Like instead of saying Jesus, Anne would say Meepus. Hehe, silly woman. Another thing about her though that I wish I could change was her strength. A female should not be helpless, in my opinion. You never know when some slimy creep comes out of nowhere and tries to kidnap you. Or you just get in a jam and need a way out. So, being a strange type of Mother Hen, I always lectured her about growing up and not being a wimp. I often used this East Indian genius that was in my classes as an example, saying he never lasted long before he'd ask for my help. Which, by the way, was true. Yet I loved Anne none the less, in a sister/brother sort of way. Sigh, I miss her...

A yawn escaped my mouth, my arms stretching out into the air. Man, my inability to get decent sleep is taking its toll. Great. Fucking great. Slowly rising from the hard bench, I backtracked to the inhabited parts of Rivendell. The light of the day had already almost left, making me wonder just how long I had been staring off into space brooding. I always seemed to do that. A few seconds later, my dog Jim crashed into view and skidded to a top in front of me.

I frowned slightly. "You better not have caused any trouble, or I will make sure you go without dinner."

The dog's head shook back in forth maddeningly, his baby-blue eyes screaming "NO, NO TROUBLE!"

Turning my frown into a smirk, I ruffled his ears and urged him to follow after me. He happily did, tail whipping about. With a little bit of guidance from my dear pet, I found my way back to our room. Opening the door, a surprising scene was before me. Sitting in the chairs scattered about my room, three people I was not in the mood to see were talking in low voices with one another. As soon as I had opened the door, they ceased speaking. My smile had left my face, replaced with an agitated glare.

The three men within my room were none other than Lord Elrond, Gandalf, and Aragorn. Gandalf was sitting casually, though his face held a serious look. Elrond sat next to him, wearing a different robe than I had first seen him in today. Then I looked to Aragorn, who unlike the Elf-Lord or the Wizard, looked a bit wary at my displeased glare. He was dressed in more presentable clothes, not his ranger outfit that seemed perpetually covered in dirt.

Locking my gaze on Gandalf, I forcefully spoke to him in a composed tone. "Why, in the name of God, are all three of you in my room?"

Aragorn at that moment shot a wary glance to the elderly wizard, but said nothing. Gandalf, undeterred by my dangerous tone of voice, calmly answered. "We need to speak to you about what you know, Charlotte."

My eyes narrowed at him. I can already sense where this was going. This is not going to end well. I closed the door behind me, warily settling myself in another chair sitting in my room. Almost immediately, Elrond and Gandalf launched into their tirade of questions.

"What do you know of the One Ring?" was the first question.

"Everything." I quickly answered, my patience for this interrogation already waning.

They all collectively blinked at my rapid answer. "Everything?" Repeated Gandalf, albeit a bit breathlessly.

"_Pretty_ much," I finished, stressing the word 'pretty.'

I think I shocked them senseless at that point. And I only said two things in last five minutes! I knew this wasn't going to end well. Could totally sense it.

"Then you are aware of the gravity of its existence?" inquired Aragorn.

I sighed angrily. "It's a stupid gold ring that basically is the 'Root of all Evils' for this lovely world of yours, which of course means it can't really fall into the hands of that no-goodie Sauron dude. And, the current bearer of said object is named Frodo Baggins, who might I add is a foot shorter than me since he's a Hobbit. So you guys are gonna have a lovely old council soon where you will hopefully decide to destroy the fucker and end the strife that supposedly grips the very fabric of existence in Middle motherfucking Earth. Meanwhile, I somehow got dragged into this world with no god damn idea how or why. Not to mention my friend Anne, who Gandalf so lovingly called the 'Second individual,' is out there somewhere without me!" I ended in furious exasperation.

The ranger looked taken aback by my unbridled sense of anger, and possibly at my knowledge of what's been going on in this Elven city. I was breathing heavily, my eyes feeling like red-hot ambers in a fire. Jim cowered visibly behind my chair, his huge body curled almost entirely around my chair. The other two men stared at me, expressions a mix or caution and grave seriousness.

After a few moments, Elrond spoke. "How long have you known this?"

"Since I got here. Wasn't sure at first whether this whole world was real or not, but since I'm not back at Anne's house right now, this place is whopping real."

Gandalf looked thoughtful for a few seconds. "Strange," He murmured softly, "Strange.."

I eyed him, my patience now officially spent. "What's wrong now, Gandalf?" I snapped.

He turned his head in my direction, surprised. The old man recollected himself, answering. "As I had told you when you first came here, I strongly believe that you are a fulfillment of an old prophecy. Since your arrival, the appearance of your canine as well as your display of anger a few moments ago have only further confirmed my suspicions. But now, with you holding the knowledge of the Ring, my thoughts about your reason for being here have been mislead."

I blinked. "Mislead?"

The wizard nodded. "Indeed. I had thought you were here because the Valar had fated you to help us. But, with the knowledge of the prophecy and the fact you know of the Ring changes this idea."

Elrond then interjected. "I agree. Though, from the expression you have, you are not aware of this prophecy."

I shook my head. "Nope. Not a single word."

From the folds of his robe, the Elf-Lord procured a very old book. He stood, crossing the space of the room and handing me the weathered tome. "This book holds the well known prophecy of the Beast Maidens, two women who had been long ago brought here during the first war against Sauron by the Dark Lord himself."

My eyes widened. Brought here by that glow-in-the-dark eye in the sky? What the fuck?-!

Taking the book, I flipped to the first page. Elrond sat back down in his seat, reciting the entire legend aloud whilst I read:

_"During the days of Isildur and the great Battle for Middle-Earth, Sauron sought further power and strength to use against the King of Men and the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth. Many a tome he had read, until finally he had supposedly found a way to another world. The world was advanced, clashing constantly in deadly mechanical warfare and slowly killing it's land. It was perfect for raising the greatest army Middle-Earth has ever seen, and the Dark Lord knew this. From the millions that lived within that world, he selected two women, One of cold fury and another of heated strength, who both rivaled his own power. Greedily he summoned them, unprepared for what awaited him. Two women indeed came to his black tower, but unwavering was their will. They escaped the Dark Lord, siding with the Peoples of Middle-Earth._

_"They were known as the Beast Maidens, creatures of Silver and Gold. The first Maiden was Falcon, the lady of Ice and Silver. All that lived within the cold of the Moon heeded her requests, allies in her eyes. Falcon's body was that of a Woman, yet her looks and power gave her an appearance of a Man. Her anger was unbridled, fury great enough to engage the Dark Lord in battle. The Maiden's eyes were like a Wolf's, watchful and observant, yet as blue as the Sea. Her hair was as pure white as freshly fallen snow, and porcelain skin to match. Hands but Claws and Feet like Talons, she was truly beastly. Falcon's teeth were sharp as the fangs of a wolverine, and within her hair were large strips from a black wolf's pelt. Heavy armor adorned her body, and her sword light and strong._

_"The second Maiden was Drake, the lady of Fire and Gold. All that lived within the heat of Sun obeyed her wishes, friends in her mind. She bore the qualities of a dragon, graceful horns protruding from her head as well as talons and tail. Her strength was honorable and true, yet her speed on the field of battle matched a wild cat's. Her hair was brilliant red, and eyes a stunning crimson. Golden armor covered her figure, and the sword she wielded was swift and unbreakable. Drake could just as easily engage the Dark Lord in battle as her friend Falcon, though anger did not drive her to clash with him._

_"The two of them fought bravely against the forces of Sauron, truly unbeatable. Both were patrons to wild beasts of the land and sky, which aided their allies countless times. Yet none knew of the fate that they were to suffer. As time went on, both followed the destiny set before them by Eru. Falcon had been a great warrior, but suffered much because of her frozen heart. She knew little of love, though she had been surrounded plenty by it. The maiden's love went to the Men of Middle-Earth, binding her to the world of Mortality. She fell for a man who cared for her greatly, but she knew not how to express those feelings. When her death by the hands of Sauron came, Falcon gave her life to protect the one she loved. Cruelly cold as she was, her heart warmed in the end._

_"Drake had been just as great as Falcon, famed for her compassion. Her love went to the Elves, allowing her to live on as she could among the immortals. The Maiden fell in love with an elf from Mirkwood, who was unrivaled in the art of the bow. When she came upon the field of the final battle, witnessing the death of her close friend Falcon, revenge filled her senses. Just like her deceased companion, she too fell. Her lover suffered from unfathomable grief, and he passed on to Valinor._

Elrond paused, taking a moment to study my expression. It was unreadable, because I was really quite speechless at this point. More like disturbed, but I'm not going to admit that. Then he spoke again, but briefly:

_"But there was said to have been a whisper of hope, one that followed after the deaths of the great Beast Maidens. When the darkness stretched across Middle-Earth again, the reincarnations of the Maidens would come once again to claim the swords of their birth right and aid the free peoples as the past warriors had."_

The Elf-Lord said nothing more. I sharply slammed the thin book shut, causing all three of them to flinch slightly.

_What the hell is going on, Anne? _I thought to myself.


	5. More Peculiar Day, The Time of Decisions

**Hey all! Here's probably a chapter before the big council scene. Charlotte (Me) has some anger to blow off and some thoughts to sort out, but things get better for me! Anne (My friend ****_PikesPendragon) _****is currently busy training and things, so she'll be back soon to have her misadventures whilst I'm with the Fellowship. Can you guess where she is yet? XD I hope I didn't stump you guys. Enjoy and Review?**

**UPDATE! : Changed parts of this so it makes more sense and has less grammar issues.**

**Commencing chapter 5 sequence...**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: More Peculiar Day, Time of Decisions (Prt. 1)_**

[CHARLOTTE POV]

I am angry. No, not just angry. I'm beyond that! Where's a sledgehammer when you need it? Because I really want to wreck something right now, specifically being Elrond's pretty-ass face.

I don't know why I'm angry, maybe it's just frustration. Who wouldn't be frustrated in this situation? A day or two ago, my best friend Anne and I were at her house watching Saturday Night Live reruns in attempt to entertain ourselves while being stuck inside because of a wind-storm. Then out of nowhere, the windows shatter into a million pieces like somebody just decided to turn Anne's house into a shoot-out from an action film. I had dragged Anne under the coffee table in a desperate attempt to shelter us from the glass, only to have some cloudy mist surround us and blow away said coffee table. After that, I was viciously yanked away from her by a tether around my neck. The last thing I remember were the ear-splitting screams that sent chills deep into my bones.

Following that, I groggily woke up in a place I don't remember ever being. An elf (that I didn't know was an elf) got knocked out cold because I didn't like being snuck up on. Realizing I had been surrounded by a fleet of those immortal fuckers, I answered their questions and was lead here to Rivendell. From there I met Mr. Elf-lord Elrond and Wizard-dude Gandalf, finding out that I was:

A) Not on Earth but a fictional world known as "Middle-Earth"

B) Supposedly some girl that is supposed to fulfill an old prophecy with my friend Anne (WHO WAS NOWHERE TO BE FOUND!)

So, things weren't going so good for me yesterday. I even argued with Gandalf about the ideals of greatness for god's sake! After that, I was brought to my room by the hottest elf in all of Rivendell (ARWEEEEN~) and then had my room turned into a circus by my suddenly-appearing dog, who really isn't a dog anymore. TRY ARTIC-WOLF! Then comes this morning. I wake up, find some nice elf tunic-pants and nearly run over Aragorn via riding my canine like he's a mount. But I gave him a really pretty violet, so I made up for it. Following that, I made friends with the hobbits over a delicious breakfast and chatted with Glorfindel. But of course my dog Jim (Who I also call Gramps) had to try attacking the would-be King of Gondor, so I had to save the poor ranger from being Jim's breakfast.

Now here I am, having returned to my room to turn in early only to find Aragorn, Lord Elrond, and Gandalf all in my room! And what's worse, they had trapped me in some sort of interrogation session. Which I disregarded by being the stubborn bitchy teenager I am. But what's even worse, I finally found out the entire story of the prophecy involving Anne and I. It tells of two "Beast Maidens" being powerful beings that at some point or another rival Sauron in strength and power. But, their fates lead them to have a twisted "Romeo and Juliet" senario, ending their epic existences. The final entry of that prophecy says that the maidens' reincarnations (Seriously? Are we in Inuyasha or something?) somehow come back to "_claim the swords of their birth right and aid the free peoples as the past warriors had_." WHAT THE MOTHERFUCKING HELL IS GOING ON?-!

And with that, I am frustrated and/or angry beyond words.

I was still sitting in my chair, Jim curled fearfully around the legs but soon chickening out and skimping out of the room. Only a few moments ago I had angrily slammed the small book that held the 'Prophecy of the Beast Maidens' shut loudly, causing all three of the men (being Aragorn, Gandalf, and Lord Elrond) to flinch ever so slightly. I said nothing, but God, my mood was like Hell's Roller-Coaster.

Quietly I murmured to them. "Could you leave the room? I feel I might want to murder something. And you know what? You're all somethings."

Oh, good old me. I think one of my most commonly used words, not counting curses, was murder. And boy, did I want to _damage_ something. Or someone. But I never actually did, which is the amusing part... I think?

Gandalf, most likely sensing my explosive mood, quickly gesturing Elrond to follow him out. The wizard looked to Aragorn, but said nothing. The two left closing the door, but the Ranger stayed put.

I rose my head finally, stare directed to Aragorn. "Why are you still here?" I stated arrogantly.

He didn't react. Calmly he spoke to me, "You should learn to control that anger." He said wisely.

I gave him an exasperated smile, shaking my head. "Heh, you sound like Anne."

"Who is this Anne?" My eyes widened, my anger again spiking violently.

"Who is Anne?-! WHO-" I paused, closing my eyes and taking a shuddering breath. "Anne is a very close friend of mine. Before I ended up here, I was at her house. But now... I don't know where she is. My gut keeps telling me Anne's out there," I gestured to the window vaguely, "and probably not knowing where the fuck she is."

The man patiently listened, studying me as he did. After I had finished, my eyes were directed outside, lost in the memories replaying randomly in my head. _Playing Pokemon... eating pizza and spaghetti sandwiches... hugging Anne's cat... sleeping on Anne's tile kitchen floors... Giving Anne one of those rants I usually give her... _He spoke suddenly:

"Will you look for her?" He asked simply.

Why was he being so blunt and short? Not the way I thought he'd behave. I looked at him. His expression was strange, to say the least. Aragorn's grey eyes held patience, and maybe some detached understanding. Why? Beyond that, his face was blank. Yet it wasn't. What's with that?-!

"I'd charge through an entire horde of Orcs in a Lolita dress with an M-16 machine gun in my hands to save that woman. So, yeah." I answered with a deadpanned tone.

At that, he raised an eyebrow incredulously. The face he's making is priceless. I bursted out laughing, trying my best not to go out of hand. Aragorn broke into a smile, trying not to give into laughter himself. I was always able to make laughter infectious. Yep~

Calming down, I spoke my mind outright. "What drove you to... I dunno, calmly talk to me?"

The ranger blinked at my forward comment. "No reason." He quickly said, like he was trying to hide something.

I smirked slyly, raising my own eyebrow. "Really?"

He shifted in his seat, facing his body away from me and staring out the open windows. Not wanting him to ignore me, I quickly countered. "Okay, okay! Geez man, I was just joking."

Aragorn didn't move, but smirked like he had indirectly won a game. I shook my head. Who knew Aragorn could be so childishly prideful? Since this is the actual Middle-Earth, I guess the characters aren't going to be limited by the written story. Or the movie, take your pick.

I stood up out of the blue, motivated by my boredom and spontaneousness. The chair that Aragorn sat in was placed next to my bed, against the left wall. Crossing the space quickly, I flopped onto the bed and startling the grown man. Once again he gave me his incredulous look of curiosity, like he was just waiting for me to be extremely strange. Haha, that is irony in itself, really. This world is weird to me, but to them I must be just as weird. Funny.

He gazed at my beautiful self from his 'not-facing-his-body-to-me-but-somehow-not-falling-out-of-his-chair' position. I began, "My interestingly deep understanding of the male persona tells me you aren't just here to chat with me about my anger issues. A guy _your_ age has a ton more things to do than hang out with a girl like me, so spill it Buster."

The ranger looked tongue-tied beyond words. TAKE THAT, MR. COOL! Finally finding his voice, he answered. "H-How did you-?"

I cut him off. "I have wealths of knowledge, remember? Or do you have a short-term memory like Dory from Finding Nemo? Personally, I thought Elrond would at least have raised someone smart! But really, I'm not a fool."

God I was enjoying this hard-core teasing. The man was both wide-eyed but insulted! Somehow he recovered, "You really must learn to hold that wild tongue of yours, Child. Both your insulting comments and cursing may get you in a rut in the future."

Then I felt stupid. Damn, the King-Ranger boy got me. I went back to the subject at hand, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Before, after you had rescued me from your irritated canine, you told me a great deal depended on me. What did you mean?" Aragorn's face was serious, the creases in his skin more prominent and his storming grey eyes piercing. What happened to being calm and giggly?

For once in my entire time of being here, I actually became dead serious. My meeting with Elrond and Gandalf didn't seem that serious to me, mainly because I still didn't realize this whole world was legitimately real. It hadn't sunk in, really. And the meeting we had just held in my room wasn't serious either. I was too pissed for it to be. Yet now, it was. If the topic involved my meddling with the story, it is very much serious. All those Fan Fictions and time travel novels are proof to that.

I stared right back into those intense eyes, unflinching. They were actually very... beautiful. Wait, what?-! Ah, Bad Charlotte! BAD. He's already got a really hot elf babe to...to...AH! I need to stop thinking about this. Mentally I smacked myself, trying to clear my head of those dangerous thoughts. Now, back to the topic at hand.

How am I going to tell this to him delicately? It's not like I can tell Aragorn, 'Oh hey, you're supposed to lead Rohan to victory against a huge army of Uruk-Hai that were bred by Saruman. Not to mention you save the day during the battle against the forces of Mordor in Gondor by leading a parade of Ghosts to go on a killing spree.' Oh yes, very delicate... NOT!

But I did know one thing that I think I could say, albeit being somewhat cryptic. Well, don't know til' you try, right? Here we go.

Looking back at Aragorn, I finally answered. "I think you do know what I mean, Aragorn." He blinked, stunned that I knew his actualy name. Yet he didn't say anything, a look of confusion growing in those eyes of his.

I sighed, sitting up from my spread-out position on the bed. I now sat cross-legged on the edge of the mattress, starting up again.

"Don't give me that look, Man! I think you really are quite aware of what I do mean, but you're just ignoring it. It's obvious to Gandalf, it's obvious the Elrond, and it's obvious to me." I paused, putting my hand to my chin. AGH, it's hard to remember all of this Lord of the Rings stuff!

Quickly I continued, "I...No. If I am remembering all this correctly, which is probably highly unlikely, the linage of Kings ended up falling to the Dunedain, which one of the descendants had the blood of. Time passed, and it went through a lot of generations until I think it came to a.. Ah. What was he? Umm...Screw it, I can't remember that shit! All I DO remember is the man who still had the line was named Arathorn," I pointed at him, "And he was your Daddy-O. Then your dad married and had little old you, and now here you are. Now, do you get where I'm goin' with this yet?"

The Ranger was as still as stone, face mixed with utter shock and unnerving calm. My badly recited history must have actually been pretty accurate if I could get that type of reaction from him. A pang of guilt hit me like a cannonball. Poor guy. He still didn't say anything, so I went on.

"I shall take that expression of yours as a No. Let me put it in another way..." I took a deep breath and then, "**YOU ARE A GOD DAMN HEIR OF THE THRONE OF GONDOR! ALRIGHT?-!**" Then I let out a breath and slumped my shoulders. Whew, yelling just takes the power right out of me lungs, it does. I straightened up again.

"So yeah. Now, how about leavin' my room?" I asked hopefully and rather quickly. Aragorn was still very much the stone statue of shock and unnerving silence, those grey eyes of his holding a very interesting light in them. MAYYYBE I should just leave him be...?

I sighed exasperatedly, getting up from my bed. I turned to where I had last left Gramps, finding him not anywhere in the vicinity, absent from his place at the legs of my once-occupied chair. Leaping off the bed, I went to my side table, picking up my iPod Nano that I had forgot to get before, along with the Travel Speakers. Absently I wondered if anything else of mine somehow ended up in Middle-Earth. I would be very convienient, to say the least. Like having my entire weapon collection (which I think I talked about in Chapter 3) and some normal feminine products. You never know when mother nature just decides to rain on your parade. Literally.

Walking to the door, I stopped before I left my room and turned to look at Aragorn. He had been watching me, but now a much more solumn look had come over his features. Almost as if everything seemed to finally make sense. And he didn't seem uncomfortable that I knew what I did. Brownie points for me? Oh YUMMERS~

"If you're gonna stay chillin' in that chair while daydreaming in my room, remember to clean up after yourself. I already have a super-sized dog to take care of; I don't need to add a would-be King Ranger dude to the list."

"Wai-" He was about to retort, but I quickly cut him off by dashing out of the room and closing the door swiftly behind.

Sprinting rapidly through the corridors, Jim happily appearing and keeping up, I tried to make as great a distance from my room as possible. Not to mention the fact that I couldn't sleep in my room just yet, not with a grown man like Aragorn sitting in there. Sorry, but I'm not THAT shameless and stubborn.

Then my stomach growled extremely loud. I came to a screeching halt, my hand instinctively falling to my tummy. MMMmmm, Food. I glanced down to Gramps, whose expression mirrored mine.

"TO THE DINING HALL!"

* * *

_Food, oh Glorious Food! We're anxious to try it, three banquents a day! Our favor_-Why am I singing this song in my head again? I thought I had already sung this song from Ice Age 2: The Meltdown this morning! I need some new tunes.

Anyway, I was on my way to the dining hall for dinner, since I skipped lunch and enjoyed a delightful breakfast with the hobbits. Also, since Aragorn wasn't one for leaving my room like I had wanted, I have decided to waste some time before I tried to reclaim my room once again. Just as long as that guy doesn't have any steamy hot sex with Arwen in there, I'm fine with him hanging out. My only valuables were chilling at my hip anyway. Which, consisted solely of my Travel Speakers and a cherry-colored iPod Nano inside (complete with Apple earbuds).

"That reminds me," I mumbled to myself. In a flash I had opened my travel speakers and plugged my ears with the Apple earbuds, fingers flying on the bitty touch screen. _Kanye West...Jay-Z...Nero...Skrillex...Lady GaGa...Green Day...Fallout Boy...Candy Land...Coldplay...Vexare..._AH-HA! Moonbeam Ft. Avis Vox: The Lilt (Dubstep Remix). Now this is the coolest song out there. If you ever look it up on Youtube, there is the most super-special-awesome video of all the really cool scenes from the _Lord of the Rings_ movies. Legitimately. So, may the fitting music begin.

Out of the silence the beautiful synth almost echoed in my ears, only to have a mystical female voice sing. Ah, so awesome~

With that I kept walking, slipping the iPod back into the travel speakers and zipped the case up. All the stuck out of it was the cord of my earbuds, not that I cared. Jim followed easily along beside me, ears pricking at the extremely faint sound of my dubstep music. I ruffled his ears in a touching sort of way, smiling. Now this is what I call peaceful. The double doors of the dining hall loomed before me now, sounds of merry-making and boozed up people coming from it. It kind of intimidated me, really. I am still very much frustrated and/or confused about my position as a supposed 'descendant of Falcon, the Beast Maiden.' I'm worried that when I walk in there, things are going to be a bit strange between me and Gandalf. Oh, and Elrond. Can't forget him, can I? Plus when I come in contact with alcohol, shit gets real. Did I ever mention that I drunk twice while I was on my Middle School campus? Well, I don't want a repeat.

Something nudged my open hand at my side, drawing me from my tormenting thoughts. It was Gramps. Somehow, even if he's almost as tall as me, the dog bowed his head and rubbed his overly large snout against my palm. A faint smirk graced my features.

"Let's do this shit."

My iPod simultaniously turned on shuffle, the song 'Promises by Nero' already beginning in my ears. I felt like I was in time to the tune, my body moving to the beat of the music. I was always one for music. It's like my cocaine, without being cocaine. But that doesn't mean I am some bitchy wannabe Mary-Sue who sings and uses magic through it. That is for pansies! PANSIES, I TELL YOU.

With a firm push, I opened the doors. Immediately all eyes were on me. Ho God, this is Awk. But somehow the music totally kept me unfocused and not really caring. Man do I love my iPod. It made me drunk off my own thoughts and incapable of reacting to anything. Anyway, I bet I was an interesting sight. At some point in my quest to sprint away from my room, the ponytail (which had once been a braid) had come loose and hanging. So, I was actually looking very feminine right now. Scary, really. I looked around the expansive room, trying to find my good table filled with hobbit-talk and mountains of food.

In seconds such goals had been located, and rapidly I had fallen into the keenly interesting companionship of Merry and Pippin. Frodo, Sam, and old Mr. Bilbo were just as cheery and companionable. It was once again blissfully peaceful in a strange way. Jim had quickly become the hot topic of the entire room, laying fully out on the long benches stationed at the tables and gnawing on some type of food. Gramps was totally happy with himself because of it. He was reborn a rebel, I swear. Not long after that, Pippin introduced me to elfish wine. Holy mother of God was it good! I may not be a coniseur of alcoholic breverages, but it tasted pretty swag. If swag could be bottled up by elves and served to my very stout lot.

Throughout this delightful dinner, my earbuds were still firmly stuck in my ears. Because of my almost drug-like addiction to using my iPod, I learned to read lips. So that's how I even understood what was happening. Plus I knew what my name sounded like when I heard it being detachedly spoken. The quirks I have, eh? Finishing the last of my extremely delicious food, I wished my awesome hobbits goodbye. Gramps quickly followed, eradicating himself from the clutches of an elf better known as Glorfindel. Somehow he'd made friends with that ancient elf, but I didn't have any objections. Old grandparent characters are allowed to socialize with their fellow old people. It's a fact!

Once again with the all-knowing help of Gramps, I found my room. I hope I find nothing awkwardly strange in there. I REALLY hope. Turning the handle of the door and opening it carefully, I found my guest room thankfully empty and surprisingly tidied. Aragorn actually took me seriously. Wow. He gets a gold star for the day.

But then I noticed something. He left something on my bed. Walking closer since my eyesight wasn't the best in the universe nor the worst, my eyes widened in surprise. A grin broke into my features, only to be replaced with pure happiness. My backpack I used for any occasion was sitting on my bed, looking very much full of stuff.

HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF BISCUITS AND PIE!

If Aragorn was actually still here, I think I would have given him a whopping bear hug of awesome. Because now I had my backpack. Unable to contain my excitement, I swiftly leapt onto the bed and unzipped all the pockets. Jim bounded up on the bed right next to me, laying out fully. God damn he's huge. It's gonna be forever until I'm used to that, mark my words.

Now, what's inside this here backa-packa! Here's what I found:

-My Iranian Dagger (Which really shouldn't even be called a Dagger, it's the size of a freaking short sword!)

-The Gloved Knucklers

-The two BUCK Titanium Hunting Knives

-A medium pack of feminine products (Thank the Lord; If I have a period while I'm with the Fellowship, it'd be so Awk.)

-Five pairs of womanly undergarments (Bras, Undies... The usual.)

-A six-pack of Five Star Energy Drinks (HOW THE FUCK DID THOSE GET IN THERE?-!)

-A bunch of random drawing stuff (Being a collection of folders and notebooks filled with blank and not-so-blank pieces of paper, as well as all my drawing implements)

-My super-special-awesome pair of iWave stereo headphones (They may be cheap, but they look good and work just as well as Beats hands down!)

...And that's what I could find at the moment. I'm very confused by the fact that all this stuff is in my backpack, but I guess I can't really argue. Though I question why a six-pack of Five Star Energy Drinks was packed. They taste great, but I don't usually drink them on a daily basis. It can kill a woman's reproductive organs if injested daily. I would like to still have adorable little kids, thanks.

Then something poked my thigh. Looking down, it was a folded piece of stationary. Written on the front in neat and somewhat mannish cursive was the word "Charlotte." Aragorn knew my name? How the hell is that possible? That man better not be developing the ability to know things like I do, or I'm screwed. There are just some things about me that are better left a mystery. Trust me.

Opening it, I found a kindly written note thingy in the same handwriting. With a few slip-ups (Aragorn cramps his O's and E's), I read it aloud.

_**"I found this a day ago while wandering in the forest bordering Rivendell, close to where the elven guard found you. Hopefully I have addressed this properly, I used the name written on your pack. Have faith little one; Destiny seems keen on making your time here difficult. -A"**_

Again the urge to hug that tall man resurfaces! I thought he might try to sign it with his Ranger nickname thingy "Strider" or like his name among the elves "Estel." But that's just me. Smiling from his very friendly letter, I jumped off the bed with the letter in hand and found myself some stationary. After a few seconds of fumbling with my art pens and scribbling a few times, I wrote a note back. Though, it would be better to call it a letter. I fail when it comes to writing little. I reread what I wrote aloud to Jim, who was SUPPOSED to help me edit. He gave me a nod, though I wasn't exactly sure how keen Gramps was at writing when he was alive. Questionable.

Then I gave it to Grandpa, who took it in his mouth carefully. I stared at him firmly. "Now, listen carefully Gramps. I need you to sniff out Aragorn's room and deliver this note personally to him. No damaging or tackling, just deliver it and scurry off after he gets it. Cool?"

He gave me a look translating to be, "Child, I got this! You can trust your grandfather. I'm not THAT senile."

I smiled, "Good to know. Off you go~"

With that, he shot off through the open doorway down the hall.

* * *

[ARAGORN POV]

In all of my 87 years of wandering, I have never encountered a person like that foreign young woman. The way she acts and behaves, it's very... Open. I'm not sure how to better explain it. Since my encounter with the girl and that canine, I have caught glimpses of her in the gardens or walking places.

I also find myself slowly learning more about this young girl within the brief span of time she has been here. Her name seems to be Charlotte, though foreign it rolls off the tongue pleasantly. She is just as open and comfortable acting like a man as she seems to be comfortable acting like a woman. She has no restraint when it comes to speaking her mind, and will openly argue with others when she disagrees.

Yet, Charlotte has another side of her that seems hidden at times. When I caught glimpses of her around Rivendell, the young girl always seemed immersed in thought. Her brow would be slightly furrowed, eyes glazed over with memories and information, lips held firmly in a straight line. My first impression of her was discarded after that. Charlotte appeared to be a very care-free and naive character. She seemed forward, wild and unpredictible. But now she seems to only use that as a ploy, a way to disguise the fact she knows and thinks a great deal more than she would let on.

A few hours earlier, Gandalf and Lord Elrond had asked me to be present when they would confront her about "the reason she is here." Only after I agreed to come did they explain what they meant by. To believe that foreign child would be one of the few hopes Middle-Earth has left. A descendant of the Beast Maidens... I would have never suspected it. Few truly knew of the old story, let alone the prophecy. But how was she going to take it? Oh Valar, not well in the least.

When Charlotte opened the door to her room, a smile was on her face with that dog of hers trailing behind, but just as it appeared, all the happiness that was in her visage vanished. In its place was an agitated glare, an obvious warning that she was beyond displeased. Patience would be a blessing if she yielded any. Immediately after she sat down, glare still in her eyes, Gandalf began his questions.

"What do you know of the One Ring?" He asked.

"Everything." Her answer was quick yet sharp. The tone she spoke in voiced her annoyance, but also expressed her thoughts on this fact. Charlotte didn't care. It was quite plain in her voice.

The thought of it left me shocked. She knew everything? The child must be joking!

My question was voiced by old friend, "Everything?" Gandalf's voice was plainly breathless, surprised beyond words. I would have joined him. The girl so easily answered, confirming the fact.

Was this child mad?-! I may find her strange, if not fascinating, but I don't see her as someone to be thick. It didn't seem to be part of her character.

Unable to contain myself, I spoke. "Then you are aware of the gravity of its existence?"

As the young petite woman sat in her chair, an angered sigh shakily escaped her lips. Her eyes snapped open, a fire burning in them. I had never seen this side of her, not with such furious eyes like those. The look they had entranced me, yet left me fearing what was to come. That in itself was rare for me. There were very few who could instill fear within me, and none had been a young little girl like her.

"It's a stupid gold ring that basically is the 'Root of all Evils' for this lovely world of yours, which of course means it can't really fall into the hands of that no-goodie Sauron dude. And, the current bearer of said object is named Frodo Baggins, who might I add is a foot shorter than me since he's a Hobbit. So you guys are gonna have a lovely old council soon where you will hopefully decide to destroy the fucker and end the strife that supposedly grips the very fabric of existence in Middle motherfucking Earth. Meanwhile, I somehow got dragged into this world with no god damn idea how or why. Not to mention my friend Anne, who Gandalf so lovingly called the 'Second individual,' is out there somewhere without me!" She ended in expasperation, clearly having lost all patience.

I was taken aback. How did Charlotte know all this? Who was Anne?

Gandalf murmured to himself, only to anger the girl further. She had a keen sense of hearing if she could make out Gandalf's strange mutterings. In the back of my mind, I respected her for that. The child snapped at him, demanding what now Gandalf could be going on about.

He responded as calmly as he could, slightly shaken by the idea of the young woman being able to understand his quiet whispers. Gandalf went on to explain his reasonings about her, only to conclude he was all the more unsure about her now as I was. She calmed down a degree, urging him on further. She listened on, but a faint frown twitched at her lips. Elrond piped up suddenly, realizing her knowledge did not encompass the prophecy of her predecessor's origins.

The Elf-Lord stood, walking over to her and handing the girl a small book. He returned to his seat, only to recite the entire legend word for word. She had opened the book before then, eyes rapidly flying across the pages. Charlotte's expressionless face quickly hardened, brows furrowing. As soon as Elrond finished, she viciously slammed the book. I flinched. Oh Valar...

Her head bowed, her shoulders quivering slightly, she addressed us. "Could you leave the room? I feel I might want to murder something. And you know what? You're all somethings."

I was surprised that Elrond and Gandalf so quickly (and quite worriedly) left the room. Gandalf had thrown me a glance, warning me. The door closed, leaving myself alone with her. The pony-sized canine of hers looked fearfully at me, once again filling my head with a voice.

_"You should be careful, Son. She's a hydra, this One..."_

What does that mean? I'm starting to question why I can even hear that voice. It makes little sense to me. The dog swiftly left, Charlotte's body finally relaxed, and she raised her head.

The girl blinked. "Why are you still here?" The tone of her voice was still angry.

'You should learn to control that anger," I retorted, though speaking in a wisened tone.

She grinned sheepishly, shaking her head slowly. "Heh, you sound like Anne."

Anne. Charlotte had spoken that name before when she had ranted quite viciously about her knowledge of the Ring. Who was this?

"Who is this Anne?" Her anger immediately flared back.

"Who is Anne?-! WHO IS-" She paused, taking a shaking breath. "Anne is a very close friend of mine. Before I ended up here, I was at her house. But now... I don't know where she is. My gut keeps telling me Anne's out there," the girl gestured hopelessly to the window, "and probably not knowing where the fuck she is."

This girl seems to curse a great deal. She will hopefully learn to control it; I fear she'll insult a great many people without meaning to.

"Will you look for her?" I asked simply.

"I'd charge through an entire horde of Orcs in a Lolita dress with an M-16 machine gun in my hands to save that woman. So, yeah," she bluntly deadpanned.

I raised an eyebrow at this. We stared at each other a few moments, only for her to burst into laughter. I barely held back a smile; Her cheer is contagious.

Quietly shortly after, she addressed me. "What drove you to... I dunno, calmly talk to me?"

Though I may not have mentioned this before, I had another reason for agreeing to present when Gandalf and Elrond confronted her. My questions for her had been nagging me unceasingly, begging to be answered. I did not need to admit this.

"No reason." I said quickly.

Her eyebrow shot up, a coy smirk in her visage. "Really?"

I promptly decided to turn away. People like her never like being ignored. A few moments later she quickly spoke, "Okay, okay! Geez man, I was just joking."

A smirk slid into my features. Young people are all the same!

I did not move from my spot, briefly loosing train of thought as I looked out the window onto the view of Rivendell. A sudden noise came to my ears, my head swiveling to the source. My head drew back in surprise. Charlotte now laid on her belly, sprawled out on the bed like a little child watching the clouds go by. Except it was me she was watching. This girl ceases to amaze me.

A smile crept into her face. "My interestingly deep understanding of the male persona tells me you aren't just here to chat with me about my anger issues. A guy _your_ age has a ton more things to do than hang out with a girl like me, so spill it Buster."

My voice came out as a stammer, much to my displeasure. "H-How did you-?"

Charlotte quickly cut me off. "I have wealths of knowledge, remember? Or do you have a short-term memory like Dory from Finding Nemo? Personally, I thought Elrond would at least have raised someone smart! But really, I am not a fool."

Did she just insult Lord Elrond and myself in the same sentence? That in itself egged me. My expression hardened, my displeasure quite obvious.

"You really must learn to hold that wild tongue of yours, Child. Both your insulting comments and cursing may get you in a rut in the future," I warned.

Sensing that she was wandering into unsave territory, Charlotte quickly resumed the main topic of discussion. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Before, after you had rescued me from your irritated canine, you told me a great deal depended on me. What did you mean?" I was serious, no longer concerned about whether I had been insulted or not. I wanted answers.

Charlotte studied me, those foreign green-brown eyes unreadable. Her visage assumed an air of seriousness, something I was inwardly shocked by. I had not once seen her truly concerned about anything. A part of me felt slightly honored that she would actually even take my question seriously. She stared for a little longer, then responded.

"I think you do know what I mean, Aragorn."

My eyes widened in shock. She knew my actual name? Who would have told her? Elrond does not give information freely, nor does Gandalf. Arwen would not speak of me in that way either, only to me would she do so. How?-! A look of confusion filled my eyes, causing her to sigh and sit cross-legged on her bed.

"Don't give me that look, Man!" She started, mildly agitated. "I think you are quite aware of what I do mean, but you're just ignoring it. It's obvious to Gandalf, it's obvious the Elrond, and it's obvious to me."

I said nothing, allowing her to go on. She stumbled over her words and thoughts, but her knowledge shocked me stiff.

"I...No. If I am remembering all this correctly, which is probably highly unlikely, the linage of Kings ended up falling to the Dunedain, which one of the descendants had the blood of. Time passed, and it went through a lot of generations until I think it came to a.. Ah. What was he? Umm...Screw it, I can't remember that shit! All I DO remember is the man who still had the line was named Arathorn," she pointed directly at me, "And he was your Daddy. Then your dad married and had little old you, and now here you are. Now, do you get where I'm goin' with this yet?"

Again I was silent. What could I say? Charlotte seemed to know exactly who I am. It disturbed me.

"I shall take that expression of yours as a No. Let me put it in another way..." She took a deep breath and then, seemingly growing impatient. "**YOU ARE A GOD DAMN HEIR OF THE THRONE OF GONDOR! ALRIGHT?-!"**

She did know.

She knew who I was.

She knows my history.

_She knows...She knows... She knows..._

"So yeah. Now, how about leavin' my room?" I refocused, a strange sense of calm coming over me. I found I wasn't really bothered by the fact she did know. Something in my mind told me I could trust her.

Being somewhat impatient at this point, she once again sighed exasperatedly. Swiftly Charlotte leapt from her spot on the bed, waking up her canine and scurrying about, picking things up off her side table. The girl made to walk out, but paused in the doorway.

"If you're gonna stay chillin' in that chair while daydreaming in my room, remember to clean up after yourself. I already have a jumbo-sized dog to take care of; I don't need to add a would-be King Ranger dude to the list."

What? Why does she think I need to be cleaned up after like a infant?

"Wai-" I began, but before I could finish, she sprinted out the door. As fast as I could I rushed to the doorway, glancing up and down the corridor. Gone. That young woman was fast on her feet, I had to give her that. Then I let out a sigh. Might as well tidy it up, even if she can be an impatient, hot-headed, childish, yet subtly pleasant individual.

With a swift straightening of the covers and rearrangement of the chairs, the room appeared to be just like it had formerly been. Then it dawned on me. I had something of hers. I briefly left her room to retrieve it from mine, returning quickly. Carefully I placed it on her bed, pleased that I had remembered. Glancing around the room, my eyes fell upon a stack of stationary. I wandered over, taking a quill from a drawer and scratching out a short note. I put the writing implement away, folding the sheet of paper and placing it by her former belonging. Nodding, I left for my room, closing her door behind me.

A few luxurious hours passed, spending that time lounging in a chair near my view of Rivendell. My thoughts had been elsewhere, hovering from my encounters with Charlotte to my discussion about the Ring with Gandalf. Wind slightly rustled the drapes framing the open window, spending chills across my skin. I enjoyed moments like this, moments to just simply waste in peace...

_CRASH!_

Galavanting into my room was none other than Jim, Charlotte's pony-sized canine. He skidded to a halt before me, setting his grand head in my lap and releasing whatever that was in his mouth. The dog sat patiently, panting merrily and tail thumping on the floor. In my lap was a folded piece of paper, similar to the one I had left Charlotte. Written in very masculine printed writing was "Strider-Estel-Aragorn-Longshanks-Elessar Person."

I chuckled to myself, laughing at the fact she seemed indecisive on what to call me. I'm finding her to be amusing at times, this only furthering my belief. I opened it, reading it in my head.

_**Aragorn,**_

_**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for giving me my backpack to me. You have NO idea how much this means to me. At least twice did it cross my mind to hug you, but since you are somewhat hard individual to find (without using the almighty sniffing power of Gramps), I thought better of it. You don't seem to be the hugging type of person anyway, no offense intended.**_

_**I sadly have nothing to give you in return besides this letter here, and hopefully Jim (who you may have noticed I call Gramps) did not tackle you in any way this time. He was just agitated before, so don't blame that big brute. Anyway, beyond just writing a thank you note, I also wanted... I dunno, I guess you could think of it as your opinion on something.**_

_**You were there when Elrond read the Prophecy, and you are pretty much aware of my frustration. I am probably being creepy enough as it is by knowing a ton about you and this world, but God I am fucking confused. When I got here, I thought I just ended up in the wrong place by some unknown fluke with the fifth dimension! Then Gandalf and Elrond keep telling me I am a reincarnation of a really old long-forgotten legend. Not to mention my missing friend Anne is just as involved. I wasn't too bothered by it, but now it just seems extremely overwelming.**_

_**God I sound like a sulking douche. Respond when you want, just call Jim by name and he'll come out of nowhere like a Range Rover from Hell. Goodnight?**_

_**-CHARLOTTE E. HAWKEN**_

I was slightly surprised. I had not expected her to ask me such things. Smirking, I flipped it over and quickly scratched a response with a quill that was sitting out. Folding the paper backwards, I set the quill back into the inkwell.

"Jim," I called.

The large dog ambled over, looking expectantly at me. I handed the letter to him, watching as he took it and nodded to me. He flew out the door. The night had come, so I slipped into more proper clothes and fell comfortably into the covers of the bed. Sleep welcomed me.


End file.
